


Melodies of an English Gentleman

by BelleMorte180



Series: Ballad of the Sea [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleMorte180/pseuds/BelleMorte180
Summary: London was not as exciting as she had hoped. There was little amusement for a woman such as herself. Yet, when a night watching an illegal boxing match is raided by the police, Caroline once again finds herself running. Stealing a carriage was one thing but when the Duke of Devonshire, Elijah Mikaelson is still inside it, she finds that London is not so boring after all.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Elijah Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: Ballad of the Sea [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147721
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	Melodies of an English Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yokan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokan/gifts).



> PLEASE go and read The Ballad of the Sea first.
> 
> This is a prequel to THAT story and I hint heavily at it. While this could be read on its own, it is part of a series and should be read in the order of posting. Yes, this is a Caroline/Elijah fic BUT it is a Klaus/Caroline series. 
> 
> Happy Early Birthday Yokan. I hope it is everything that you wanted and more. 
> 
> Also, major Angst below. You have been forewarned

_ London, England 1710 _

The gaming hell smelled of cigarette smoke, blood and spilt whisky. The large warehouse in the pit of Whitechapel was filled to the brim with sweaty men, most whose eyes were glassy from their drink. In the center was a large ring with two men covered in blood, dressed in nothing more than trousers and an undershirt. It was loud and boisterous as men screamed at the top of their lungs, some punches being thrown as their boxer either won or lost. The sound of fists clashing in the others' faces echoed among the cheers. The spattering of blood from a boxer mouth would be enough to turn any respectable lady’s head in disgust. 

Yet, Dame Caroline de Forbin was not a respectable lady; at least, not anymore. 

She leaned back in her uncomfortable seat, pulling the fan out of purse and waving it in her face. The heat from the multitude of bodies squashed into the gaming hell and the summer fever was only making it worse. Caroline picked up her glass full of whisky and brought it to her lips. She tasted the amber liquid on her tongue, wrinkling her nose to it in disgust. While Caroline preferred wine, she never did turn down a fine glass of scotch. Yet, there was nothing fine about the gentleman’s piss she just tasted. 

She sat the glass back down on the table, glaring at it as though it offended her before turning her gaze back to the fight at hand. Her table was not particularly close but she could make out the details of the boxers in the ring. They were both young gentlemen, tall and lean with dark hair and muscled arms. Each held a vigor and an intense desire to beat the other that Caroline could see each punch holding such passion behind it. 

_ Such a strange activity men find themselves enjoying.  _ Caroline thought to herself with a snort. She could not claim to be a saint, nor would she want to be but there was something about watching men beat each other to a pulp that she found ridiculous. Granted, the addition of bets and alcohol would make almost anything tolerable. She bit down on her lip and narrowed her eyes at the boxers again. One knocked the other down, slamming him to the ground and kicking him in the stomach. 

“Would that not be considered cheating?” Caroline asked, in a bored tone, still not understanding what it was exactly thrilling about the two men fighting one another. The crowd around her cheered as the one boxer continued to kick his appoinant. Caroline rolled her eyes and turned to her companion. 

“There are no rules in the ring, Gorgeous.” Enzo chuckled out, bringing his own drink to his lips. He leaned over the table, his elbow resting against the wooden table, his eyes fixed on the match. “Men like these do not care about how one wins, only that the one who they put money does. Plus, they want a show. The bloodier the better.” 

“It's barbaric.” Caroline snapped but she wore a grin on her lips. Enzo turned to look at her and laughed. She knew that Enzo was not buying her pouting in the slightest. He knew her well enough to know when she was not being serious. “And boring. There is nothing interesting or amusing about this in the slightest.” 

“Most men are barbaric, wouldn’t you agree?” Enzo taunted back, downing his whisky and slamming his glass down. He reached over and picked up hers, taking a sip from it. “I’ve known you for a while now and I’ve seen you work over more men by batting your pretty eyes at them than any of these men could by paying them gold. That fan you’re waving, which gentleman gave it to you?” 

“Most men are easy when you know what to look for.” Caroline replied with a tone of indignation. She narrowed her eyes at her friend, waving the fan to cool herself further; as if she was proving some point to him. Enzo laughed and shook his head. “And Senor Lock de la Wood gave it to me before I left Barcelona. Well, I suppose his mother gave it to me if we want to be technical.” 

“You mean you stole it?”

“Obviously.” Caroline chuckled with a mischievous glint in her eye. The crowd around them cheered again, for the man knocked to the ground stood, staggering and raising his fists. “Tyler was boring and easy. Followed me around like a puppy dog. It was just miraculous that you showed up just in time to whisk me away before he found himself on bended knee. Imagine that, being married to a man who cannot even say no to his own mother. What a horrid life that would be. Thank you by the way. I need an extraction.” 

“You’re going to find yourself crossing the wrong man one of these days, Gorgeous.” Enzo chuckled, sipping at the whisky Caroline tossed aside. “You’re a good friend but sometimes I curse the day that Bonnie introduced us. I promised her I’d look out for you but that does not mean that I’m willing to get in between you and some lovers quarrel.” 

“Don’t let Bonnie hear you say that. You might not be able to slip your hand up her skirt again.” Caroline taunted, thinking back to the first time she had met Enzo three years previously. She had been in Port Royal and staying at the brothel Bonnie owned. She found her friend with her skirts around her waist and Enzo on his knees, the pair had been friends ever since. 

Enzo just snorted and shook his head, focusing back on the match. Caroline rested her elbow against the wooden table and leaned against her palm. She tapped her nails against her cheek bone, gazing absentmindedly into the crowd. The match raged on, blood splattering along the ring and the man who previously was on the ground now had his opponent in a headlock, his fist beating into the side of his head. Caroline did not do well being the spectator. If there was going to be a match, she wanted to be involved in order to become the victor. She no longer wanted to be on the inside of a cage while men dictated what was proper. 

“What are the boxer's name again? And is your man winning?” 

“Liam something and Mikaelson. Not sure exactly of their full names, but I suppose that is for the best.” Enzo replied, cheering as the one man hit the ground. “I bet Mikaelson, he seemed a bit scrappier than the other and frankly, a bit more creative. I was worried when he was knocked down but he got back up. Yes! Knock him down you bloody bastard!” 

Caroline turned her head towards the ring again, seeing nothing of note happening. Both men still looked sweaty and bloody; a sight Caroline was far too used to seeing. She huffed in annoyance and leaned back against the chair, crossing her arms. She turned her gaze towards the crowd, taking in the men and few women who were cheering alongside the violence. The gaming hell felt nothing more than a seedy cage and one Caroline wanted to flee from as quickly as she could.

“How long are we staying?”

“A couple hours.”

“I meant in England. When is your shipment ready to set sail?” Caroline snapped, knowing full well that she was stuck in the gaming hell for at least two if not three hours watching match after match as Enzo got his fill of boxing. All she wanted to do was take a long soak in the glorious bath the hotel provided her for her stay but had agreed to accompany Enzo for the evening, mainly because she owed him a favor. “I think I may join you and hope off at your next port. England is boring.” 

“Meaning you haven’t found a poor soul to sink your claws into.” Caroline reached over and slapped him on the arm with her fan. Enzo laughed at her assault, rubbing his arm where the cooling instrument had struck. “Easy Gorgeous. Just stating the obvious. We’ve been here for a few days and you haven’t found your next victim yet.” She crossed her arms and glared at him. “The merchant I am taking a shipment for ran into a complication. So I don’t set sail for the Americas for another couple weeks. Plus I need to restock the ship and the men do appreciate it when I allow them to see their families from time to time.”

“How chivalrous of you Captain St. John.” Caroline cooed, shifting her body to the side and gazed across the table at Enzo. She perched her chin upon her hand and fluttered her eyelashes, knowing full well that Enzo was not falling for her act at all. No matter how much he did not want to admit it, Enzo was far too besotted by Bonnie to even fall for Caroline’s charms; and he knew that she was not exactly the one to fall in love herself. “Tell me, what exactly does a sailor in the Majesty's Navy ship to the American colonies exactly? Is it pretty?”

“I’m not answering that because I’ll find myself robbed.” Enzo replied and Caroline pouted. The man just gave her a laugh, shaking his head at her. He emptied the glass of its remaining whisky and sat it down, jumping from the table, pumping his fist into the air. “Yes! Beat the bloody hell out of him Mikaelson! Come on Mate!”

The crowd went wild and Caroline turned her head. The man who previously was on the ground was now the one who was standing tall and kicking his opponent as he laid on the ground. The spectators were all yelling at the ring and their glasses filled to the brim. They all seemed to be cheering yet Caroline noticed that there were two men on the outskirts of the warehouse, whispering to one another. She got a sinking feeling in her gut and she reached over to Enzo, pulling him down. 

“Enzo, this match. It's not exactly legal is it?” 

“Gorgeous if your conscience is creeping up on you now, I think it is a bit too late for you.”

“I think we need to leave. Now.” She reached down and grabbed her bag. Caroline stood up from her seat, her long peach colored dress puffing out around her. She gripped Enzo by the arm and pulled him back to his feet. “Those two gentlemen over there. I think they are with the police. This place is about to be raided and unless you want to explain why a Captain of the British Navy was found in a raided gaming hell, I suggest you come with me.” 

“Shit. Let's move.” Enzo grabbed her arm and pulled her into the crowd. They weaved through the sea of bodies, making their way towards a back entrance and hoped that it was not surrounded by police. Caroline silently cursed the dress she had chosen to wear. She should have dressed down but the gown was far too pretty to pass up and it had been sitting in her trunk for weeks on days on end as they sailed from Spain. “How you are able to sniff out a policeman is beyond me.” 

“Like I said, men are easy.” Caroline whispered as they left the cheering crowd behind. Enzo pulled her into a dark hallway and gripped on an iron door, ramming his shoulder against it. For a few moments it would not budge, but after a few more tries, he was able to get the door to spring open. He stumbled out the door and Caroline strolled through it with both elegance and grace, snorting at her friend who had to catch himself as he tripped. “Graceful. I see why Bonnie likes you.” 

“Fuck off.”

Caroline rolled her eyes as she looked down the alleyway, noting several carriages surrounding the gaming hell. One carriage was large and imposing; it belonged to the police and was used to transport prisoners to jail. Caroline had once found herself in the back of one during her stay in Switzerland. Luckily, the guard was taken with her charms and she was out of that cell by morning. Yet, it was not an experience she was willing to be found in again. 

Shame Matthew was a simpleton, for he had such pretty eyes.

She grabbed Enzo’s hand and pulled him down the alleyway. They leaned up against the brick wall to gaze at the officers who were getting ready to storm the warehouse. She pressed a finger to her lips and told Enzo to be silent. He nodded in agreement, his eyes never leaving the crowd of police. Caroline took in her surroundings, noting every officer, carriage and horse she could find. A ways down there was a carriage that seemed to be unmarked and alone,something that was unusual in Whitechapel; the slums of England. They waited a few moments before the police to pick up a large block and ram it against the wooden doors to burst into the warehouse.

“Move!” Caroline grabbed Enzo’s arm, pulling him out into the streets just as the dozens of police officers were bursting through the warehouse doors. Caroline clutched Enzo’s hand tightly, dragging him across the cobbled street as quickly as she could. She looked over her shoulder to see the police filing into the warehouse; none of them paying attention to the two people running across the street. The sounds of yelling could be heard coming from the gaming hell and she could see several people trying to run through the large doors to evade police. “Enzo, the driver is gone. Get up there and us out of here.”

“Do I look like a driver!?”

“You’ll look great behind iron bars if we do not get out of here!” Caroline snapped back and Enzo quickly jumped onto the front of the carriage. Caroline turned to look over at the mess and she could see police rounding up several people from inside the warehouse. Quickly, she flew open the door to the carriage and climbed in, cursing the skirt of her dress as she tried to slam the door shut behind her. “ _ Jupe ridicule. Une autre raison pour laquelle j’ai des hommes.”  _

“Can I help you?” Caroline’s eyes napped upward and grew wide. The carriage was not as abandoned as she had thought. Instead it was occupied by a gentleman with brown hair and curious matching eyes. He wore an elegant dark black coat and lace neckcloth hung around his neck. Despite the fact that he was not wearing the powdered white wig and sitting in a plain black carriage, Caroline could tell that the man was wealthy despite the fact that he tried to hide it. His clothing, while muted and subtle, was made from fine fabric she knew a working class man could not afford. 

“I apologize but my friend and I need to borrow your carriage. Don’t worry. You’ll have it back in one piece as long as we can get as far away from this place as quickly as possible.” Caroline tossed the man a dazzling smile and looked over her shoulder. “Enzo, get a move on! If we wait any longer it will be us in the back of the police wagon!” Caroline looked towards the man who was studying her curiously and saw that he was gripping a plain black walking; his thumb caressing the top of it. “Can I borrow that?” She took the walking stick from his hand and hit the back of the carriage roughly. “ _ Move!”  _

“Hold your bonnet Gorgeous! It’s been ages since I’ve driven a carriage! If you want it to go faster, you drive!” Enzo’s irritated voice carried from the front of the carriage and after a second, Caroline felt a lurch as the horses sped off and the carriage wheels moved. The man in front of her had to brace his hands against the side of the carriage in order to prevent himself from topping on top of Caroline. “Bloody horses!” 

Caroline took a deep breath and turned back towards the man who was still gazing at her with extreme curiosity. He did not appear angry or hostile nor was he about to toss her from a moving carriage which is more kindness than Caroline would have shown had it been her carriage that was being forcefully taken. She met his brown eyes and held them, refusing to back down from the challenge he presented and in the back of her mind, she could not help but notice that this man was indeed very handsome. 

“May I ask why you are highjacking my carriage and kidnapping me?” He asked with peaked curiosity that made Caroline feel as though she was being scolded. His expression seemed amused and inquisitive. He reached out to take his walkstick back from her, his hand gripping the top of it again. He leaned back comfortably against the seat and crossed his legs; his free hand tapping against his knee. 

“We are not kidnapping you. Just borrowing your carriage for a moment to get away from that mess. Once we are a safe distance away, we will hop out and let you be on your merry way.” Caroline replied, sending him her brightest smile. The man shifted and his lips turned upward. Even in the darkness of the night, Caroline knew how to charm her way out of a sticky situation. “We mean you no harm. That I can assure you.”

“And your husband? Would he follow your good word?” 

“ _ Absolument pas  _ my husband!” Caroline replied, her lips curling at the word ‘ _ husband _ ’. She had not fled Versailles nearly eight years previously to be startled down by a husband. Her mind flashed to Stefan, briefly wondering how her dejected groom must be fairing and if he ever was able to mend his broken heart over Elena’s betrayal. “Enzo is hung up on someone else. Someone who is very much not me. I do not have a husband.”

“Interesting.” The man replied, tilting his head to the side. He was studying her and Caroline could not help but feel uneasy. She knew she was not in any danger and if she was, she knew how to defend herself. She had learned that lesson the hard way a long time ago. No longer was she that young girl who was taken in by a pretty face. She learned to trust no one, except herself and the man before her was no different. “What is a proper, young lady doing in a swell like this with a gentleman who is not her husband? Especially at this time of night?”

“With the police raiding a gaming hell and us fleeing from it, do you not think the answer is obvious?” Caroline replied back, her tone showing that she had little patience currently for frivolous questions. “The better question is, what is a wealthy gentleman like yourself, sitting in an unmarked carriage  _ outside  _ a gaming hell? Typically those who venture into this part of London are looking for some form of thrill. Sitting in a carriage does not bring those thrills.”

“I was not looking for a thrill.”

“Well that much is obvious. If you were, you would be inside said gaming hell.” 

“While it would not be my first time in such a place, I take no pleasure in being there. I sent my driver in to see if...who...I was seeking was there. If he was, I would go in and pull him out. However, after the driver went in, the police started to surround the building.” The man waved his hand as though the rest of the story was self-explanatory. Caroline could not help but chuckle. She grew up in a wealthy and prestigious environment where she understood the man’s reluctance to enter the gaming hell himself. His reputation was at stake.

“That explains the unmarked carriage and your failed attempt to look like a commoner.” The man opened his mouth as though to refute her assumption but she stopped him. “All I see is a wealthy man dressed in all black, this does not make you look like a commoner. It makes you look pale. That fabric alone is worth more than what most people in this part of the city could afford. The moment you stepped outside this carriage, the entirety of Whitechapel would know and have calculated your wealth.” 

“Says the woman dressed to the nines.”

“I’m not the one hiding in a carriage, trying not to draw attention to themselves.” The man’s smile grew wider and he tilted his head in acknowledgment. Caroline leaned forward, resting her elbow on her knee and then her chin on her hand, gazing at the man with a curious expression. “Who would be so important that you would risk your reputation and safety to come down to Whitechapel? I can tell that you’re not the gambling sort. I wouldn’t be surprised if you didn’t touch any form of alcohol at all. Tell me, who was in that gaming hell that means so much to you.”

“My little brother.” He replied, a small scowl growing on his face. Caroline’s eyebrows rose in question but unsurprised by the answer. She had figured it had to be some family member for the man did not seem the type to keep a mistress on the wrong side of the bed or have any real affiliation with such an activity. “My brother has a tendency to find himself in trouble. It seems that I will be tracking him down in the morning after spending the night in some prison cell.” 

“Perhaps it would do him good.” The carriage jolted slightly, hitting a rut in the road, causing Caroline to tumble forward. The man caught her easily, and she turned her gaze upward, taking in the soft brown eyes up close. For the first time since she was a small child, Caroline saw kindness looking back at her. The men she had schemed, whether it be Senor Lock de la Wood from Spain or sweet Matthew Donovan from Switzerland, maybe even poor Stefan who only proposed to save her reputation, none of them looked at her with such kindness. It almost made her feel guilty for what she was considering. “Can I offer you some advice?” 

“You kidnapped me and are in the process of running off with my carriage. I have the feeling that even if I said no, you’d tell me anyway.” He pointed out and Caroline could feel his breath on her skin. She blinked, staring at him for a few minutes trying to make out his motivation. Not once did he try and touch her inappropriately, given the fact that she was pretty much fully in his lap, she could not help but be impressed with his restraint. 

“You're a fast learner.” Caroline pulled back, and sat comfortably on the other side of the carriage. “If your brother is seeking thrills in gaming hells and lord knows what else, he sounds a bit wild. I understand your concern, I do but barging in and pulling him from this life is only going to make him seek it out more. You’re coming from a good place and you seem like your intentions are honorable but I think maybe your actions would not have the result you are looking for.”

“You’re suggesting I just let him run wild and ruin himself? Allow him to get himself killed?”

“No. That is not what I am suggesting. I think that you should try listening to him. There must be a reason why he is acting out. If you discover what it is, then maybe you can help him. Maybe he will stop going down such a dangerous path.” The man looked at Caroline and she could see his shoulders slump. “Or maybe he is just in it for the thrills and likes the danger. Some men are like that.” This caused him to laugh and Caroline had to admit that it was an attractive sound. His smile was wide and there was a small hint of dimples creasing in his cheeks. “You’re rather handsome when you smile.” 

“Thank you.” He whispered, turning to stare out of the window, watching the streets of London slowly roll by him. He was lost in thought but it only lasted a moment, not even long enough for Caroline to study him further; to calculate what to say next. “Kol is difficult. He hasn’t had it easy the last few years, especially after our sister died and the events that followed. I think that this is his way of acting out and dealing with Rebekah’s loss.” 

“I offer my condolences.” Caroline whispered lightly, seeing the stress that was written on his face. She could see how much he loved his sister and how much pain her loss had caused. Caroline thought back to her own losses, and while death was not the root of her own pain, she still mourned the girl she had once been before everything was torn from her. 

“Thank you.” He did not look at her, but instead was still gazing out the window. “Sometimes I think Kol envies our other brother. He is free and roaming the seas, no longer bound by the society he claims to hate. I cannot blame him for it, life has been cruel to him and no matter how much I try to bring him home.” The paused, turning back to look at Caroline and she saw that mask slip over his face, and the wealthy gentleman back in place. “I apologize, your advice seems to have taken me off guard. I’ve said too much.” 

“I have that effect on people.” Caroline stated as the carriage began to slow. She could hear Enzo cursing at the horses, forever the sailor who felt awkward on dry land. The carriage jolted to a stop and Caroline gathered up her skirts. She reached for the door, pushing it open and stepped out, pausing just before she left the carriage completely. She turned back, taking in the man’s appearance again, wondering if he would follow and if her nails were sharp enough to sink into him. “Thank you for the loan of your carriage. It was a pleasure.”

Caroline stepped down, seeing Enzo’s worried face; his eyes flickering to the man seated in the carriage. She chuckled, imagining all manner of curses that had to be flying through his mind. She heard the carriage creek behind her and the boot of a man’s foot hitting the step. She smiled, knowing what was to follow. Men were predictable, especially the wealthy ones. 

“Wait. Can I at least know my would-be-kidnapper’s name?” Caroline stood with her back to him, controlling the grin on her lips. Enzo was giving her a look, a silent warning to keep her lips shut but Caroline was never one to do as she was told. Not anymore. She spun around, the skirt of peach-colored dress flurrying around her ankles. The man was standing at full height, taller than she expected. His shoulders were broader out in the open and his clothing impeccable, even if it was all black. She noted that he was taking in her appearance just as she was his, yet she knew for completely different reasons. “I feel like you owe me that much. I did let you use my carriage after all.” 

“Very well. Dame Caroline de Forbin at your service. The daughter of Marquess William de Forbin of Versillas.” She gave a small curtsy the name rolling off her tongue with such bile. It was rare she used that name, for it no longer had any use to her other than to make a mockery of the de Forbin name all throughout Europe; a petty feat that she was proud of. “And you are?”

“Lord Elijah Mikaelson, the Duke of Devonshire. It was a pleasure to meet you.” 

Enzo gave a slight choking noise behind her while Caroline could not help but hold the man’s,  _ Elijah’s _ , gaze. He nodded his head and moved towards the front of the carriage, climbing up onto the driver's seat and turning to give her one last look. Her gaze lingered, unwavering, refusing to give in to him and offered a challenge she was baiting him to take. Elijah gave a laugh and grabbed the reins, getting the horses to move; the carriage rolling down the dark London street. 

“Gorgeous. What are you thinking?” Enzo hissed in her ear, his tone low and worrisome. Caroline pulled her eyes from the retreating carriage to gaze at her friend. A slow and calculating grin overcame her lips, only to cause the terrified look on his face to become worse. “No. No. No. Do not say it. Do not even say it.  _ The Duke of Devonshire!  _ Have you lost your mind?” 

“Maybe London isn’t so dull after all.” 

It took three days for the gifts to start arriving. Caroline was rescinding in a hotel in the most fashionable part of London. It was an extravagant expense but the Lock de la Wood’s provided her with enough income to last a year at least in London, however Caroline did not think she would be staying in England very long. Yet, when a beautiful and expensive carriage arrived just outside the hotel’s doors with a note attached for her, she knew that the next few weeks would be fun at least while she waited for Enzo’s ship to depart. 

_ For the next time you need to make an escape. _

_ EM _

Jewels, expensive chocolates and flowers were next to arrive. Caroline indulged in the chocolate and wore the jewels, allowing the duke to wait for her reaction. It was a dance Caroline knew all too well. She did not want Elijah to believe that she was eager for his affections but also not to wait too long that he lost interest. So a week after the gifts started to arrive at her doorstep, she discreetly asked, and paid, Enzo to find out where Elijah liked to spend his time; Enzo had an answer by nightfall. 

The White’s was an all gentleman’s club located in St. James's place and easy enough to find. It was the oldest and most exclusive club in all of England, which made sense that the Duke of Devonshire would be a member. It was a tall white brick building that screamed wealth and prestige. The sight of it made Caroline scowl but she pressed forward. She climbed out of the carriage Elijah gifted her and marched up to the door. The White’s was a club for men only and women were never allowed inside. 

So when Caroline de Forbin showed up at their door, they had no idea what to do with her. 

Caroline pushed her way inside, not caring about the men who tried to stop her. None of them were willing to grab her, for what would one say to the man who manhandled a proper and noble woman, French or not? Brushing past their blistering red faces and their curses. The gentlemen around her all stood, gazing at her in both fear and irritation, while some lingered with admiration. The staff was screeching at her, demanding that she vacate the premises immediately, yet Caroline tuned them out. Her ivy green dress trailed against the maroon carpet and wooden paneled walls, ignoring the chandeliers that hung from the ceiling and gazed around the oak tables searching for his face.

Elijah Mikaelson was seated towards the back with a newspaper in hand and glass of scotch resting on the table in front of him. His expression was amused at the chaos she had created. The corners of her lips turned up right and she walked down the aisle, passing each and every gentleman that continued to gawk at her. Once she reached his table, Caroline lowered herself down into the seat across from him, enjoying the look of curiosity he was giving her. 

“You really have no sense of propriety do you?” Elijah asked her, his tone masking a laugh at her impertinence. Before Caroline answered, she reached across the table and picked up his glass of scotch, bringing it to her lips. The amber liquid was elegant and smooth against her tongue; she could taste the pounds and shillings resting against her tongue.

“Not an ounce.” Caroline pursed her lips, tampering down her smile. She sent a heated gaze across the table towards Elijah. He slowly folded the paper and sat it down upon the table, not caring that the rest of the club was watching the pair of them with rapid attention. An anxious looking footman made their way over to the table, sending Caroline an annoyed and loathing look. In return she just tossed him a dazzling smile, showing that she cared little for the man’s opinion. 

“Your Grace. We are sorry for the disturbance. The lady refuses to leave and push-” The footman cut off when Elijah raised his hand, effectively silencing him. Elijah did not spare the man a glance, instead focusing completely on Caroline. The footman shut his mouth quickly, knowing when a man of higher consequence was addressing him. A silence fell over the room, all men looking and waiting to see if Elijah was going to have Caroline thrown from the club. As a man who held the highest rank of nobility in the room and being a second cousin to King George himself, no one was willing to go against his wishes. 

“It is alright. Dame de Forbin is my guest. Grab us a bottle of wine will you?” Elijah told the footman, his eyes never leaving Caroline. The footman’s head nodded, scurrying away and towards what Caroline assumed was a wine cellar. As though the room was resetting itself, the remainder of the staff went about their jobs while the club members settled down back at their tables; their eyes flickering towards Caroline and the Duke every so often. “You certainly do know how to make an entrance.” 

“I’ve had years of practice. That and I’m beginning to wonder if these men ever saw a woman in their life.” Caroline drawled, her French accent slipping into her speech. In the time that Caroline had fled from France, the thickness of her french drawl tempered slowly as she spent the majority of her time around english speakers and even picking up a few other languages during her travels. 

“I would not be surprised if these walls ever saw a woman inside them at all and as a devout feminist I must say that the notion of banning the fairer sex form this establishment is barbaric.” The footman reappeared as Elijah was stating his smooth reply and Caroline could see the footman’s shoulders tense, his opinion on the matter was clearly different from that of the Duke’s. Caroline tossed the footman a dazzling smile, conveying that she cared little for his opinion. “May I ask why you decided to seek me out here?”

“I needed to thank you for the carriage, the jewels and the chocolate. The flowers were nice but I do prefer poppies to roses, in case you would like the information.” Caroline reached and picked up the glass of red wine as the footman scurried away. “I thought about tracking you down at your home but that seemed a bit too scandalous. I mean, what would society think? A young unmarried woman showing up on the Duke’s doorstep? Imagine the gossip.” 

“I have the feeling that you care little what society has to say.” Elijah told her, the edges of his lips curling in amusement. He reached for his own glass of wine, sipping slowly at it. “Given the fact that you were at an illegal gaming hell, stole a carriage the night we met and forced your way inside a gentlemen's club, I think it is safe to say that you’re not above scandalizing polite society. In fact, I’m gathering the impression you find it amusing.” 

“That I do.”

“And I will keep the poppies in mind for the future.” Caroline narrowed her eyes at him teasingly, assessing his expression and how he felt very comfortable in his assertion. She knew that she had the Duke where she wanted him. Just like most men, he was an easy mark and was falling for her charms. Yet, there was a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as she remembered the hurt expression he wore that night in the carriage. Something about Elijah made the idea of hurting him churn Caroline’s stomach. “I do have to say that it is a pleasure to see you again. I have been thinking about you constantly.” 

“I do have to admit that you have been on my mind but the gifts you’ve been sending have been making it difficult to think of anything else.” A reddish hue appeared on Elijah’s cheeks but he did not look away from her. Caroline could sense that he was nervous and yet he was refusing to show her that side of himself. It was clear that Elijah was a man who was always in control of every aspect of his life, and possibly the lives of those around him but still held a kindness to him that Caroline thought lacked in men of the upper class; or in men in general. 

“I find that I am not capable of apologizing for my actions.” Elijah replied back, his voice low and full of promises that Caroline hoped he would break. If the old Caroline, the one who still believed in love and that the world was a good place, she would have fallen head over heels for a man like Elijah. Yet, she was not that girl any longer. Damon made sure to strip that part of her completely; he made it sure that it was impossible for her to love anything at all.“If my gifts are the reason that you seek me out, then I’ll confess that I’ll keep sending them.” 

“I never said that you had to stop sending them. In fact, I think that I rather enjoy being doted upon.” Caroline cooed, tilting her head to the side. She picked up the glass of wine again, taking a long drink of a vintage that was far more expensive than what most of the men she had seduced could afford. She calculated what she could possibly get from Elijah during her time with him before she set sail on Enzo’s ship to the Americas. If she wasn’t dead set on leaving due to boredom, she most certainly set on leaving now. “A girl does like pretty things however if I find that you’ve bought me something  _ living _ , we shall have words.”

“Well, who do you believe the horse that pulls the carriage belongs to?” 

“What?!”

“I was going to send this to your hotel with more chocolate but since you’ve forced your way into my club, I suppose I can hand it to you in person.” Elijah reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a thick, square parchment paper. He placed it on the table and slid it across the table, Caroline’s eyes growing wide. She could feel her heartbeat increase and the intake of her breath was sharp. She picked up the piece of paper and looked at the elegant scrawl. She broke the seal and read over the words that lingered on the page.

“A ball. You’re hosting a ball.” Caroline’s voice grew small and her every emotion was telling her to run in the opposite direction. The last ball she had attended was at the Duc’s home in Versailles, a night meant to celebrate his son’s and heir’s new marriage. It was the night her world had fallen apart, the night her nightmare became known to the world around her. She had never stepped foot in such a soiree again and thought she never would. “You’re too kind but I left dancing in my past.”

“I’ve heard.” Elijah replied, his eyes growing soft as thought he knew of her past and was willing to ignore everything he had heard. Caroline knew that her reputation was not pristine and the thought of it made her rage while her attacker lived in the lap of luxury. Caroline wondered what stories Elijah had heard but knew she would never ask. “I was hoping that you would attend anyway. Perhaps I could convince you to spare me a dance. Maybe two.”

“Two dances, well isn’t that scandalous?” Caroline teased, gathering her bravery and folded the invitation back together; holding onto it tightly. She smiled coyly at him, resting her elbow on the table, using the invitation as a fan. “I suppose that this could be arranged, however I must admit that I have no gown to wear for such a special occasion.”

“Buy whatever you want, have the bill sent to me.” Elijah replied, reaching across the table and taking her hand in his, kissing the back of it. The eyes of every noble male were on them and Caroline could only imagine the gossip the men would bring home to their wives, and then the scandal it would create among the English society. Silently, Caroline hoped the scandal made its way back to her father, the knowledge of what his little girl had become when he tried to force her hand. 

“Very well.” Caroline took her hand from his grasps and finished the remaining of her wine. She stood from her chair and looked down at the invitation again, reading the date of when she would see Elijah again. One week. She had one week to figure out exactly what it was that she was going to do. “I’ll see you at the ball. I look forward to our dance.” 

“As do I.” Elijah’s eyes held a heat in them and Caroline could feel her skin flush. She gave him a slight bow before turning away from the table, her dress trailing behind her and her hand gripping the parchment tightly. In the deepest part of her heart, she could only hope that Elijah was not the honorable man he pretended to be but Caroline had a sinking suspicion that he was. 

The last thing Caroline wanted was to admire a man whose heart she was bound to break. 

“Have you lost your mind Gorgeous?” Enzo hissed a week later, leaning against the chair in her suit. Caroline was behind a divide, dressing for the ball and her entire stomach molding itself into knots. “A ball. You’re going into the lion’s den. If you think for a moment that English society is going to play nice-”

“I do not give one ounce of care for the English Society. They mean as little to me as the French Court but I’m going because I was invited.” Caroline snapped, walking out from behind the divider in nothing more than a chemise and a loose corset. She made her way towards the large mirror and gazed at her reflection; uncertainty in the blue eyes that looked back at her. “Help me with this corset will you.” 

“You’re being foolish.” Enzo snapped, walking over to her and gripping the laces of the corset. He began to tie them tightly as Caroline gripped the side of the mirror. “I’ve seen you seduce all manner of men. You typically have them in your bed and showering you with gifts within days and yet not one of them invited you to a ball. Not even Lock de la Wood who was violently in love with you brought you into public on his arm.”

“He would have happily showed me around Barcelona and had me on his arm but his mother always got in the way..” Caroline snapped with irritation, sucking in a breath as the laces grew tighter and tighter. “And the Duke is just being kind. He is acting just as every other man has. The gifts and the sweet words. I’ll have plenty of gold and money to get by in the Americas when we set sail.” 

Enzo tied the bottom off the corset and Caroline pulled away from the mirror, refusing to look at herself. Gazing at her own reflection was not something she liked to do often, at least not for long periods of time and certainly not when it required keeping her own company. She reached for the sky blue dress she had commissioned at a high rate inorder to have it completed by the night of the ball. 

“So you’re still coming then?” Enzo asked, carefully watching her as she stepped into the hoops and inner skirt before slipping into the dress. Caroline nodded towards the side and Enzo moved towards her to help secure the dress on her person. “I had thought you would want to stay in England after all.” 

“And why would I want to do that?”

“Because he clearly plans on courting you. A courtship, especially from a high ranking noble such as the Duke of Devonshire typically would end up in a marriage.” Caroline looked at Enzo with wide and terrified eyes. She could feel her heart beating widely in her chest and the elegant room slowly began to grow fuzzy. She reached out to grab the wall as the world around her felt thick and heavy. “Caroline?”

The air grew hot and stale, her breathing felt like knives in her lungs and bile rose in her throat.  _ Marriage.  _ That was a death sentence that she could not punish herself to. She would rather face the hangman's noose for the multitude of crimes she had committed in the last several years. She would rather have every scandalous detail of her life exposed than be trapped and bound to a man, even an honorable one such as Elijah. 

“No. No. I will not marry him.” Her voice was shaky and terrified. Enzo approached her slowly and gently placed his hands around her shoulders. He soothed her, letting out a gentle whisper of sweet words that she did not hear. She tried to focus on the room, the beautiful paintings and the elegant four-poster bed that she had crawled into each night; or even the multiple gifts Elijah had bestowed upon and yet none of them held her attention. All she could feel was the suffocating pressure of a golden cage bearing down upon her. “I cannot.”

“You do not have to do anything you don’t want to Gorgeous.” Enzo whispered in a voice that only made Caroline’s heart pound in her chest even harder. She turned to look up at her friend and he sent her a comforting gaze. “You’re in control here. If you want to leave England tonight, I will find you a passage on a ship. You do not have to bear the Duke’s attention if you do not want them.” Enzo paused, pursing his lips tightly before expressing the question that lingered in his eyes. “Has he done anything that would-”

“No. Nothing like that. Elijah has been nothing more than a perfect gentleman.” Caroline pulled away from Enzo and moved to stand in front of the tall mirror again, smoothing out the wrinkles in the elegant dress before looking at her reflection. The dress had a wide skirt and silver designs etched onto it. Her bodice was made of white lace with silver trim and the skirt had ruffles in the back. The gown revealed anything she had worn as a young debutant back in France and for a moment Caroline could see the lingers of the young girl she had once been. “He is the perfect English Gentleman.” 

Caroline pushed a few strands of her blonde hair that fell from elegant updo in a purposeful manner behind her hair and ensured that everything was perfect. She avoided looking in herself in the eye, not wanting to see the broken damage that would be glaring back at her. She turned and reached for the extravagant diamond necklace that rested on the vanity located just beside the mirror and held it out for Enzo. Her friend gripped the necklace and secured it around her neck, allowing the diamonds to decorate her chest, dipping into her cleavage that she was sure would scandalize the prudish English women. 

The necklace had been one of the many gifts Elijah had sent her and while she found it slightly obnoxious, she knew it would be best to wear some of the jewels he had gifted her, a calculating move that would stroke his ego and ensnare him closer to her. Close enough that she could secure enough jewels and shillings to be kept comfortably when Enzo docked in the colonies. With a deep breath, Caroline picked up the fan she had stolen from Barcelona and made a move to the door; forgetting all about her friend that was in the room with her. 

Enzo reached out and gripped her elbow, spinning her around to face him. His dark eyes were narrowed with concern, a look that he had given her many times when their paths would cross. His grasp was gentle but Caroline quickly pulled herself from it. While she was no stranger to a man’s embrace and she knew that Enzo would never hurt her, she felt that being touched by him was something she could not stand for the moment. She needed time to prepare herself for the night ahead. 

“What happened to you? In Versailles? You never told me why you fled.” Caroline thought about it. She thought about spilling the truth and the terrible secret that she spoke of to no one; not even to her father as he raged at her and called her a whore. Or her mother who weeped on the ground at her only child’s ruin. She thought about purging the truth from her soul, telling Enzo the one thing that she never confessed to a living soul, not even Bonnie the Jamaican Madam who became her closest friend. Yet, the thought of speaking the words aloud was stifling. The words got stuck in her throat like bile threatening to choke her. 

“Nothing. I left because my fiance was boring.” Caroline replied, the same lie that had slipped through her lips a thousand times flew freely. Enzo narrowed his eye on her and she knew that he did not believe the tall tale she spun of Stefan not being interesting or the beautiful mask that she could feel slipping over her features. Yet, Enzo nodded and knew not to press her further. “Now, I’m off to the ball. Don’t wait up. Or be here at all when I return. I’ll see you in two weeks.” 

Caroline turned on her heels and marched out the door, by passing the servants the hotel employed and towards the carriage that Elijah had gifted her; the accompanying horse attached. She pulled a few shillings from her small clutch and handed them to the hotel driver who would be escorting her towards the ball. She sat back into the comfortable seats and stared out into the setting sun that was slowly sinking beneath the London skyline. 

She took several deep breaths, calming herself and pushing everything Enzo had said from her mind. She would not let old memories that haunted her complicate her plans. Elijah was in her grasp and within the next two weeks, she knew that he would be just that much closer in providing her with everything she could want, just in time for her to flee and never hear from him again. 

Elijah’s kind eyes and dimpled smile passed over her closed eyes and she could feel the sting of regret building on her conscience. Elijah was not Senor Lock de la Wood who was so controlled by his own mother he could not see past her desires nor the young Matthew who was so sweet and innocent, yet knew that their dalliance would only end in heartbreak. He was not Stefan who was on bended knee only to make up for his brother’s sins.

Elijah held no ounce of cruelty in him as Damon had.

Elijah was not him and he certainly was not her father. 

Even in the barest of acquaintances, Caroline knew that she had the power to break this man and for the first time, she felt guilt. She knew she should stop the carriage and turn around; showing Elijah an ounce of kindness that she had thought she was no longer capable of. Allow him to find a young woman worthy of him, and to fall in love with someone who was capable of returning it. Then Caroline remembered her father’s anger and how willingly he was to sacrifice his only daughter. It was that pain and fury that allowed the carriage to continue rolling towards the Duke’s home. 

Devonshire House was massive. It was made of white stone with a large and intimidating gate surrounding it. There were torches hanging on the side of the stone and she could see dozens of people all dressed in elegance, their wealth dripping from their bodies. She froze in her carriage, remembering how young she had been at her first ball; coming out into French society and into a world she thought she belonged to. She blinked the wet moisture from her eyes and stepped out of the carriage, waiting for the long procession of introductions to be made. 

She followed the long crowd of elegant gentlemen and the ladies that hung on their arms. Caroline could tell the married woman from the young debutants, many who knew each other and every single one of the unmarried ladies hoping to ensnare the Duke’s affections. Caroline had to hide her amusement behind her fan, rolling her eyes at the naive behavior of the young maidens. 

If there was one thing in her life that Caroline was pleased about was that she was no longer one of those girls. 

As she followed the crowd, at first she only saw Elijah with his regal and mannerly expressions, greeting each of his guests. He wore a dark purple waistcoat with a white lace collar and fashionable tight breeches that hugged his thighs. Long white stockings were tucked into the end of the breeches and his squared shoes were of a matching purple, a small heel on the back. Elijah wore a fashionable white powdered wig that Caroline had yet to see him in; for he had not been wearing it the night they had met nor when he dined at his club. 

Caroline could not help but notice how his eyes brightened at the sight of her, his lips curling into a genuine smile. He reached out and gripped her hand when she reached him, sending a deafening silence of those around her, only for echoing whispers to follow. Caroline bent her knees slowly, giving him a curtsy as was customary, her eyes turning to gaze up at him. 

“Your Grace.” 

“Mademoiselle.” Elijah brought her hand to his lips, not caring at the scandalous nature of his actions. He was the Duke after all and there was little English Society could say to ruin his position. “May I introduce you to my brother.” Elijah turned his head towards the man who stood beside him. “Lord Kol Mikaelson. Kol this is Dame Caroline de Forbin.” 

“A pleasure to finally make the acquaintance of the woman who my brother has spoken most highly of.” Kol greeted, a mischievous smile on his lips and his gaze grasping holding hers tightly. She could sense that he was studying her extensively but Caroline made sure to hold his gaze. He had the same brown eyes as his older brother but there was a darkness mixed with levity in his. He was lankier than Elijah but just as tall and Caroline could see the hint of extensive powder on his face, as though he was trying to cover up hidden marks on his skin. 

“As it is you, Lord Mikaelson.” 

Kol gave her head a small bow and Caroline stepped into the ball room. Upon entering the ballroom, Caroline could not help but be impressed. Devonshire House was imaccently decorated. The entrance hall was grand with a long marble staircase that wrapped around in a circular fashion to the second level. The floor was made of polished dark wood and the walls were made of a welcoming blue color with golden trim. The ceiling had artwork painted onto it and was plated with the same gold that was in the walls. A massive chandelier hung from the ceiling, the candles sending an elegant glow into the room. 

The ballroom itself made Caroline’s childhood home appear modest. The room was massive with elegant paintings that hung on the wall and statues that lingered in the corners. A golden arch was in the middle, dividing the room in two and if Caroline squinted, she could see dozens of round tables waiting for guests to sit at them. There was an orchestra playing lyrical melodies that were not appropriate to dance to; at least not yet. 

She moved around the room, gazing at the fixtures and ignored the puzzled glances of the guests. She could hear her name whispered among the guests, confusion flickering among them at who the introloper was and what her connection to the Duke was. It would not take long for the story of her supposed ruin to reach the masses. Perhaps her rumored history would cause Elijah to turn away from her. Caroline was unsure why the thought caused her such dismay and relief at the same time. It was perhaps a half hour of mingling and listening to the music, and hearing the whispers follow her that Elijah stepped in the middle of the ballroom, a goblet in hand and welcoming smile on his face. 

“Welcome, my humble guest to my home. I thank you for joining me in the annual ball I host every year in honor of my late sister Rebekah.” There was a faint smile on his lips, a memory passing through his eyes. “She was a young woman who loved to dance and be among friends. I hope that tonight she is among us and laughing along with us. To Rebekah.” A loud echo of his words followed and Elijah took a sip of his wine. “And as is customary, a ball is nothing without a dance and a dance I shall open.” 

Elijah turned behind him and handed his goblet to a servant who appeared out of nowhere, taking the goblet from his master's hands. Elijah gazed at the crowd until his eyes settled upon hers. With a confidence that Caroline had rarely seen in the men she had known, he walked across the floor and stood before her with his hand outstretched, amusement playing on his lips. He knew that she could not refuse but she narrowed her eyes at him and gave a slight chuckle. 

“Mademoiselle de Forbin, you promised me a dance.” His tone was light and playful, and Caroline could see a new side to him. One that was full of amusement, rare moments when he could let the seriousness of his title and position go. Moments of freedom that were rare for a man such as him. Knowing that she had little choice, Caroline slipped her hand into his and allowed him to lead her out onto the dance floor. 

Voices of the guests trailed behind them, delicate fans waved open and their eyes directed towards them. Only when the orchestra began to play, their voices faded into the background. It was not appropriate for a gentleman to allow his hands to linger on a woman who was not his wife for long, thus their dances were about the near touch; a restriction on propriety that Caroline had come to detest as nothing more than a lock on a cage that tried to keep her chained down. 

Yet the dance with Elijah was easy and almost effortless. Perhaps it was the training she had as a young debutant or maybe it was having Elijah as a partner, a man who could stand on his own with little worry. Caroline thought back onto the young girl she had once been, wishing she had met Elijah then, for that girl would have followed the Duke anywhere. The music flowed around them and for a moment, the rest of the world faded away and Caroline could simply allow herself to feel the emotions that tended to creep between the small cracks in the wall she had built around her heart. 

When the music stopped, reality of where she was set in again and the world of judgmental eyes and harsh tones came flowing back. With shaky knees Caroline felt herself give Elijah a curtsy and a warm smile on her lips; the mask she wore firmly in place. Elijah took her hand again, leading her to the side and allowing for the rest of the ball to commence. 

“Thank you, Caroline. You’re as lovely of a dancer as I imagined.” Elijah brought her hand to his lips, sending a clear message to the guests; Caroline was being courted by the duke and there was not much the English Society around them could do. Caroline could feel the faint blush ride up her pale skin and the heat overcoming her body was startling, even to her. Elijah smiled again and turned from her, going to mingle among his guests. 

Caroline turned from the dance floor, ignoring the couples who were preparing to dance in the next set, and weaved herself through the crowd. She made her way to the refreshments table and poured herself some punch, refusing to focus on the whispers surrounding her. It was not that she particularly cared what they thought of her but it was the memories of a place long ago that made her skin crawl. 

“Who is she?” A young woman, no older than eighteen spoke in a low tone not far from where Caroline was standing. Caroline tilted her head to see a tall maiden with jet black hair and an olive skin tone that was completely different than hers gazing at her. She wore a deep grey dress with silver jewelry and diamond earrings that framed her face; enhancing her pointed jawline and luscious lips. Caroline had to admit that she was a beautiful woman and she knew that this young girl would be married off before she hit twenty. 

“Gia do not stare. It is rude.” The matronly woman beside her scolded but the young woman, Gia, paid her no mind. She continued to stare at Caroline but the latter could find no hate or hostility in her gaze. She could sense a kind heart and Caroline only hoped that it did not end up broken one day. “Her name is Dame Caroline de Forbin. She is the daughter of a wealthy marquess in France but from what I heard she has a scandalous reputation.” 

“Really? What do you mean?” 

“It is not prudent for a young woman to hear such things.”

“Mama, it cannot be worse than anything Papa says.” 

“True.” The older woman replied with a begrudging tone. Caroline heard her sigh and gave into her daughter’s inquiry. “Well, I do not know the whole story, obviously. From what I understand is that she was engaged about eight or so years ago. Set to be married to the second son of a French Duc. The night before the wedding she ran off. Some say she was having an affair with the brother who was set to be married while others say the groom found her with a different man all together. The only commonality is that she ran off before her wedding, leaving a trail of scandal all over Europe in her wake.” 

“Whatever happened, she must be very lonely.” Gia’s tone was kind and Caroline was taken aback. She had expected to hear condemnation and cruelty from the young woman, as she had faced so many times in her life. She expected to hear the same scorn that broke and yet the kindness almost felt far worse in comparison. 

“Mademoiselle de Forbin?” Caroline turned to see Elijah’s brother standing beside her. Kol was watching her with curious eyes. He was standing tall but Caroline could see that he was favoring his left side and that there was a faint bruise peeking out from his white neckcloth that was tied a bit loose than was customary. “My brother asked me to ensure that you were comfortable.”

“Did he?” Caroline questioned and Kol just nodded, appearing amused at her look. “Well, I must say that I am more comfortable than you appear.” She smirked and leaned in. “Tell me how it feels to take a beating in a boxing ring? While you sure gave a horrible beating, I’ll admit that you did receive one as well.”

“You were at the boxing match.” Kol’s grin grew wide. “I had wondered why Elijah let me sleep in a cramped jail cell that night and only bailed me out first thing in the morning; along with his driver. It was because he was captured by a pretty face.” 

“More or less but it mainly was because I stole his carriage while he was still inside it.” Kol’s eyes grew wide with shock and his lips parted slightly. Apparently Elijah had forgotten to inform his brother of that little detail in their meeting. Caroline couldn’t help but chuckle at his shock. “It seems that your brother has not been forthcoming about his adventures. He doesn’t seem to be much of a risk taker.”

“No. He is not. Elijah is the most stable of us all. His lectures let me know that well enough and how tight he is with the purse strings.” Kol muttered and a grimace passed over his face. “Although, lately he has been surprising me. Imagine my surprise when Elijha starts singing the praises of a lovely French lady who has caught his eye.” Caroline pulled her gaze from Kol and looked down at her punch, lifting the goblet to her lips and taking a long drink. “Such a shock and scandal coming from my saintly brother that I did not think he was capable of. While my reputation may be in tatters, Elijah’s is pristine. Until recently, anyway.”

“Recently?”

“That show you made at the Whites had everyone talking. There are not many people, a woman especially, who can burst into a gentleman’s only club and sit down across from a Duke and not be tossed out.” Kol murmured lowly. “I’m not sure what was more shocking, the fact that you managed it or the fact that my brother simply let you sit across from him. I wonder if it had been anyone else, me included, he would have thrown them from the premises.” 

“Why do you sound almost impressed?” Caroline asked him, trying to keep her voice even; refusing to let the slightest hint of pain seep through. Kol just smiled wide and raised an eyebrow at her. “Alright, foolish question. A man who willingly allows himself to be beaten thoroughly would be impressed by the whole scandal. Tell me, what does shock you more, my appearance at the Whites or your brother’s reaction?” 

“Elijah’s reaction most certainly. From everything I’ve gathered about you, bursting into that club was the least scandalous thing you’ve done. Caroline froze and she could see Kol’s face go serious. There was no hint of cruelty or malice but she could detect a hint of protectiveness behind his features. “You cannot be surprised that I would have heard about your history. Listen to the whispers all around you. You're the topic of conversation tonight. The scandalous debutante from France who left behind a jilted groom has the Duke of Devonshire enthralled. You cannot expect that to be kept quiet.” 

“No. I suppose I cannot.” Caroline’s voice was low and careful. She held Kol’s gaze, knowing that the young man was only looking out for his older brother. With every man she and ensnared, the family was always the most difficult aspect of the con. Worried mothers and fathers, warning their son to steer clear of Caroline but never once had the warnings marred Caroline’s soul like Kol’s words. “What is it that you’re asking of me?”

“To be kind.” Kol replied simply, a slight shrug of his shoulders. “My brother has been through hell. Picking up the pieces of the shattered family left behind in the wake of Rebekah’s death. Our parents never recovered, and Elijah inherited the Dukedom long before he was supposed to. Our other brother rarely sets foot on English soil long enough to bring us all together. Elijah, in many ways, is the last of my family and I want him to be happy so if you’re just toying with him, stop. Let him go.” 

“I don’t like what you’re implying.” 

“I didn’t think you would.” Kol took the glass from Caroline’s hand and filled it with more punch before handing it back to her. Caroline looked around the room and she could see the eyes of everyone of Elijah’s guests turning to gaze at her every now and again. She could see the whispers of the ladies behind fans and the eyes of the gentleman trailing her body; their thoughts lingering on what was under her dress. “Mademoiselle?” 

Caroline barely heard his voice, her heart was beginning to beat quickly and painfully. She blinked several times and she felt as though she could not breathe. She felt as though the whispers of everyone around her were stabbing her a thousand times and the walls she had built around herself were crumbling. For a moment, she no longer was the woman who schemed her way into men’s beds and stole from them to make a living. She was that young girl in the middle of a ballroom, having her entire life ripped from her.

The memory was clear and Damon’s cold eyes staring at her. His lips curled into that cruel grin that she refused to admit that still haunted her. Elena hanging off his arm, ever the beautiful bride and married to the heir of the Salvatore fortune; basking in the fact that she would one day be a Duchess. Caroline should have been happy that it wasn’t her. That she no longer did not have to fear being under Damon’s control, that she was not going to be the bride.

That perhaps his abuse would end, transferred to a new victim. 

Yet, one last horror he needed to inflict upon her. Caroline was no longer his to play with and to torment. Therefore, she could not be anyone else's either. Damon raised his glass, preparing for a toast to his new bride; the bride he stole from his brother. Pain was the only thing Damon knew how to give. He felt it in every breath, never being good enough to please his father so it was only fitting that the world around him basked in his shared misery. 

_ “Caroline. Je l’ai eue en premier. Je peux encore la goûter."  _

“Dame de Forbin?” Kol’s voice pulled her from her thoughts. His voice was so different from Damon’s. An innocent mischievous tone that she was not familiar with. Yet, it was Damon’s cruel laughter that rang loudly in her ears. It was a toast she would never forget and she wondered how she would ever be able to move past it. The memory was all consuming. Logically she knew that Damon was not in the crowd but she could feel his eyes burning into her. Being in this manor and with people so like those she had run from long ago, Caroline felt as though life was being torn from her; forever locked in a cage to do nothing more than displease the master she was forced to call husband. “Caroline?” 

“I need a moment. I just need to be elsewhere.” She pressed the goblet into Kol’s chest and made her way through the sea of people, passing through their judgment and hostility. The faces blurred together and her pace increased. She saw Elijah in the corner of her eye, not even noting the look of concern and worry on his features. All she needed was to flee and be free from the bars that were holding her in. She ran through the golden arch that separated the ballroom from the rest of the manor, maneuvering down elegant halls that she did not know and yet knew all too well. It felt like home, the cold manor back in Versailles that haunted her even in her waking moments. The sounds of the orchestra faded into the background and down a long hall there was a large door that was open to a balcony. 

Caroline stepped out onto it, allowing the summer air to pass over her. Her lungs filled with the scent of the flowers from the garden below, the hint of freedom in the breeze and it grounded her. Reminded her that she was not in France. She was not that young girl anymore and Damon was nowhere inside those halls. Her father’s rage and disappointment was not there. This was not her home, for Caroline no longer had a home and she needed to remind herself that she was safe. 

No one was going to harm her like that again. 

“Caroline?” The gentle voice caused Caroline to whip around, wide blue eyes and a terrified look on her face. For a moment, she swore she saw Damon gazing at her but then her shoulders relaxed. It was Elijah standing before her looking elegant and regal, yet concerned. Even in their barest of acquaintances, Caroline knew that Elijah would never harm her in the way that Damon had. Elijah was not a monster. “Are you alright?” 

“Yes. I’m fine. Just needed a moment to collect myself, that is all.” Caroline took a few deep breaths, forcing herself to calm down and build that wall back up around herself. “I apologize for leaving suddenly. I hope it did not cause a disturbance. We wouldn’t want to give the society something to complain about now would we.”

“You and I both know that I do not care what they have to say.” Elijah replied, taking a step closer to her. He joined her out on the balcony, his soft brown eyes looking over his gardens and looking off into the distance; London streets in view. “Although, I feel I should apologize. I did not realize that there would be such talk. Had I known that their opinions and whispers would bother you, I would have sought you out differently.” He reached down and took her hand into his; Caroline felt the flutterings of nerves in her stomach. “I just wanted you to have a pleasant evening. I never meant to cause you distress.” 

“You did not cause me distress.”

“But my guests did.” 

“Let's just say that I am used to people whispering about me.” Caroline replied in a low tone, not willing to meet Elijah’s eyes. Most of the men she had been with heard the rumors surrounding her, the smart ones always held her at arms length but were more than willing to bed her and shower her in gifts. Those men she preferred. On an occasion she would stumble upon a man, such as Tyler in Spain, who showed interest in actually having some form of long term commitment. With Elijah, she never wanted a man to be the former so badly and yet, Caroline felt as though he would be the latter. She did not know which one would be more dangerous. “I suppose that you’ve heard the whispers too.” 

“I have.” Elijah’s tone was gentle and calm, no hint of scorn or haughty demeanor that she would assume would come from a man of his position. Caroline knew that he would not break her heart, for that was already in shatters, she was just consumed with the guilt that she may break his. “And I do not care where you’ve been, Caroline. I find that the young women of my society are sheltered and do not know exactly what the world is truly like. You on the other hand, have more worldly experience than anyone I have ever known. In such a short time, I’ve come to admire you and there is little the jealous hens in that ballroom can say that will change my mind.” Elijah brought Caroline’s hand up to his lips, kissing her knuckles and sending a burning heat through her. “Whatever it is that created the beautiful creature before me, I cannot help but be thankful to it.”

Caroline felt as though she had been tossed into a frozen lake, her body going cold and rigid. She was thankful for nothing of her past and yet refused to go back to the young, sheltered socialite that she had once been. Hearing that Elijah was  _ thankful  _ for the tragedy that had befallen her, simply because he enjoyed her, felt as though Damon himself was turning the knife inside her again. She gazed at Elijah’s earnest face, knowing that there was no malice in his intentions. 

“It appears, Your Grace, that you’re far more scandalous than I first gave you credit for.” Caroline told him in a teasing tone, pushing down the panic that was still flowing through her veins. Elijah chuckled, giving her that dazzling smile that made her wish that she was anyone else; to be someone who could make this man happy. 

“Perhaps I am.” He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, placing it into the crook of his arm. “Come. Walk with me.” Elijah gently pulled Caroline away from the balcony and the fresh air, back into the manor that felt like a prison. She braced herself, knowing that she would most likely be spending a generous amount of time in Devonshire House and she would have to get over the panic that is bubbling under her skin. “I must say that the necklace looks as beautiful on you as I had thought.” 

“Thank you. I must say that it was quite the generous gift. It must have cost you a fortune.” 

“I assure you, I can afford it.” 

“I believe you can.” Caroline replied in a coy tone, batting her eyelids at him and tossing him a teasing look. As they strolled through his elegantly decorated home, Caroline tried her best to focus on Elijah and not the manor; for if you saw one manor, you’ve seen them all. The large paintings of his ancestors or the marble flooring held little appeal to her. The blatant flouting of his wealth that spoke more of his status as Duke than it did of the man himself did little to entice her. Life had taught her that such material items meant very little in the grand scheme of everything. 

Elijah led her into a massive room that appeared to be what she would expect to see in a museum. The walls were bright white and tall, connected to an elegant ceiling with diamond chandeliers hanging from it. Paintings hung on the wall and white stone statues were nestled upon in the corners while others were shown on display in the center of the room. Elijah pointed out different works of art, describing their history and origin as though he wanted her to know everything about his family. 

There was a painting far down the gallery. It was a massive piece of art, by far the largest in the whole gallery. It was a painting of six people, and only two she recognized. There was a dourfaced couple in the middle with what Caroline assumed were their four children. The woman had light blonde hair and was sitting upon a golden throne. Her appearance almost started Caroline, for she reminded her of her own mother. Behind the woman, she saw a cruel looking man gazing out at her with such judgement that she felt as though all of her sins were being counted.

“Your parents?” Caroline asked and Elijah nodded. She saw Elijah standing tall within the painting beside his father, his brown hair perfectly combed and he was dressed impeccably. His face filled with the youth of a young man barely reaching adolescents. Yet there was a haunting look to him. Gone was the man who showed her nothing but kindness and offered her what could be a whirlwind romance. On the other side of their father stood a younger looking Kol, no older than twelve. She thought back to the young man she met at the ball with that mischievous glint in his eye. Yet, the man in the picture looked sad and withdrawn. “You all seem so sad.” 

“Being a Mikaelson was not always a happy thing.”

“Is that your sister?” Caroline asked, noting to one of the two other people in the painting. There was a young girl about ten years old. She was a beautiful child, with long golden hair pulled back with a bow. She was dressed elegantly and was rewarded with everything that the daughter of a Duke would have. Gazing at the young girl, Caroline could almost see herself in the painting. A reflection of her own childhood. “How did she die?” 

“Childbirth.” Elijah replied solemnly. Caroline could see the sadness behind his eyes and she knew that he had loved her very much. Unable to control herself, Caroline reached for Elijah’s hand, offering a comforting squeeze. He looked down and gave her a small mournful smile, one that made her stomach flutter. “Rebekah’s child did not survive either. Her husband died merely weeks following her death.” 

“How horrible.” She wanted to press him for more information. She could sense that his explanation was only the surface of the story but she held back. If it had been anyone else, Caroline would not have cared if her inquiry harmed them but the thought of hurting Elijah was nauseating. Instead, she turned back to the painting to look at the final person in the portrait. “And what of him? Who is he?”

He was a young boy, just barely a teenager. He stood by Elijah's shoulder and was a hair shorter than him. He had curly blonde hair and even in the painting she could see how bright his eyes were. Caroline felt as though she could get lost in those eyes; for they were the most beautiful she had ever seen. He had cheekbones protruding from his cheeks; appearing so sharp she thought they could cut glass. Much like the rest, he wore a sad expression but he appeared to be the one who was in the most pain. 

“My other brother. Niklaus.” Elijah turned to face Caroline rully, his expression changing from mournful to amused. He appeared to be studying her, waiting for her to realize something. Caroline tried to discover what it was that Elijah wanted her to grasp. She just looked back at him, lost as to what he was trying to tell her. “Niklaus Mikaelson.” 

“I don’t understand, what about him?”

“I think he uses the name Klaus more often these days.”

“Klaus-” Caroline’s eyes wide and she saw that beautiful smile grace Elijah’s lips. There was amusement behind those brown eyes and he gave a slight chuckle. “As in the pirate? The pirate captain that has a tendency to raid and utterly destroy everywhere he pillages?” Elijah slowly nodded at her realization. She let out a loud chuckle, her laughter echoing around the gallery. “You, the Duke of Devonshire, have a pirate brother? And not just any pirate, but a pirate captain who is possibly more legendary than he is a man? How?”

“You’re so beautiful when you laugh.” Elijah whispered, a look written upon his face that made Caroline’s stomach flutter, and roll. She pushed down the fear that was beginning to rise up inside her and just gave a small smile. There was a realization in Elijah then and she could see the shift but Caroline was not willing to acknowledge it. Instead, she just looked down at her hands and bit her bottom lip. “It is a long and complicated story.”

“I’ve got time.” Caroline shrugged, her curiosity peaked at the concept of this prim and proper man having a pirate for a brother; and here she thought that Kol was the scandalous one. She looped her arm through Elijahs and pulled him away from the painting. “Come. Tell me all about your wayward brother.” 

“It's not a happy tale.” His voice was soft and distant, an emotion still rolling through him that Caroline did not understand. Elijah gave a long breath and tightened his grip on Caroline’s arm, as though he was terrified that she was going to slip through his grasp. “Niklaus was always impulsive and reckless but he had a determination and creativity that most envied, even as a small child. He loved drawing and when our parents allowed, he would spend more time in the pond swimming behind our country estate than he did on dry land. He was, at that time, the purest of us all.” 

“You miss him.” Caroline stated the obvious truth written on Elijah’s face. He gave a warm smile and nodded. They moved through the gallery, passed the threshold of an archway and into a hallway, the artwork and statues faded into the background. “I take it that you do not hear from him or see him?”

“No. The last time I saw him was about a year or so ago. The meeting was fleeting and I had not known he was in London at the time.” Elijah paused, something passing over his face before shaking his head. “He had not made contact with us for years before our father died and I do not blame him for that. He only learned of Rebekah’s death from a letter I had sent him but I was unsure if it had reached him at all; but he knew. I know he did.”

“He didn’t come to her funeral?”

“Oh no. He was banished from our home. If he would have come, our father might have called him out.” Elijah’s tone grew dark and Caroline thought back to the hard and cold man in the painting that hung in the gallery. Elijah was a kind man and Caroline wondered why he held such little affection for his father. Parental disappointment was something that Caroline knew well, but she knew that her story and his could not be more different. For one, he was a man and little could be done to someone who held such power, even at a young age. “I was fifteen when we learned that Niklaus was not my father’s son.”

“What?” Caroline’s eyes grew wide and her jaw slacked in shock. While infidelity and bastard children were not uncommon in high society, it was typically the men who engaged in such behavior. When a woman was caught in bed with a man between her legs who was not her husband, the scandal would have been massive and the woman would have been scorned. It was a double standard that infuriated Caroline and it was always the children who were left hurt the most. “Did your father not know?”

“No. He did not. He had thought that Niklaus was his second son. He was always hard on him, more so than the rest but it was because Niklaus could never conform to his ideals. Neither could Kol if I am honest but he was only ten years old at the time.” Elijah paused and his pace slowed as they reached a tall wooden door on the other side of the manor. “My father grew angry and abused him horribly when he learned the news that our mother had been unfaithful. Tossed him from the home but Niklaus went happily, wanting to be free of such cruelty. Father forbade any of us from speaking to him again. He was only thirteen.”

“Thirteen!” Caroline cried, her voice echoing off the cold walls. Elijah gave her a sad nod, confirming what Caroline could only consider to be a tragedy. Elijah opened the wooden door and motioned for her to go inside. “He was nothing but a child! How could he?! I understand the anger and betrayal at learning that Niklaus was not his son but to toss the child from his home with nowhere to go?! His conception and birth were not his fault!” 

“I agree with you.” Elijah motioned towards a long sofa that was pushed up against the wall, but Caroline was far too angry to sit. She paced the room, gazing at the huge oak desk stationed in front of the large window, passing the massive fireplace, not sparing a glance at the portrait that hung above it. Elijah leaned against his desk, palms resting on the wood and seemed lost in thought. “My father tried to erase all evidence of Niklaus from our history. He ordered that painting in the hall to be burned but Kol somehow convinced the butler to store it in the servants quarters. They burned the painting's original frame as proof that the deed had been done. From time to time, both Kol and I would go and to ensure that the painting was still there. A few occasions we found Rebekah staring at it, missing her brother. Niklaus was always her favorite.” 

“What happened to him? How did he go from being tossed out with nothing to a pirate?” Caroline’s shoulders slumped, the anger at a dead man still burning in her veins. Even though she had seen his face in that painting, it was her own father she envisioned tossing that young boy from his home. She wished she could say that her father would have spared her, but seeing that he banished her for an act of violence that she did not ask for, Caroline held little hope in the matter. 

“I don’t know. He never confided in me where he had gone or how he ended up at sea. All I know is that years later his name was starting to circle like some legend.” Elijah gave a humorless laugh. “It was almost like he was Davy Jones himself. He became Kol’s idol and my sister, well, she vowed that one day she would set out to find her lost brother. She had thought marriage would grant her that freedom from our father but it was a different kind of prison for her. She never had the chance to see him again.” 

“How horrible.” Caroline whispered and sank down onto one of the chairs. Elijah’s eyes flickered to the painting about the fireplace but Caroline did not follow his glance. She focused on the sad and heartbroken look the Duke was wearing. With all his prestige and nobility, Elijah was very much a broken man whose one true passion was dedicated to his family. Guilt surged through Caroline at the thought of adding to that heartbreak. “Rebekah’s death really tore your family apart didn’t it? You were never able to heal.”

“No. We didn’t.” His voice was sollom and sad. He turned to look at Caroline again, his soul bared before her. “My mother never recovered. Rarely left her chambers until the day she died. My father killed himself, lost in the grief of his only daughter’s death. Rebekah was his favorite child. Kol grew wild and untamable. I spend the majority of the time pulling him out of one form of trouble or another.” 

“And Niklaus?”

“Still at sea. I seek him out when he docks in England but the meetings never last long. Kol tries to convince him to take him to sea but Niklaus always refuses. I keep the Trading Company from branding him and sending him to the hangman’s noose.” Elijah gave a bitter laugh. “When I took hold of the Dukedom after my father….after he died, I tried to bring Niklaus home but he never accepted the invitation. Claiming that the sea was his home and that he could never leave it. We’re not close, something that pains me but at least I can keep track of him. He has a tendency to leave a mark where he goes.” 

“He found his freedom.” Caroline told Elijah with a hint of envy in her voice. She craved such a feeling. Even though she spent years traveling from place to place, from man to man, Caroline always felt that the chains of the French Court were holding her down and that she could not breathe. She wondered what it would be like to feel something so liberating. 

“I suppose but it sounds like a watery hell to me.” 

“You’ve never been on a ship have you?” 

“I was on one for my grand tour and hated every second while at sea.” Elijah stated as he gave Caroline a curious look as she tried to tame the disappointment that was creeping up inside her. She wanted Elijah to like the same things she did, to crave the same freedom that she itched for.  _ Because if I found such a man, then perhaps a life with him would not be so bad. _ Caroline thought to herself while she gazed at Elijah, deeply wishing he could be that man. “But I take it you love the sea?” 

“I suppose you could say that.” She felt the sides of her lips turn upward, thinking back on the last few years. While running from her past was anything but freeing, she knew that she did not regret leaving Stefan behind. A life wandering from one place to another was better than one trapped in a glorious hell. “I suppose the correct answer to that would be that I enjoy seeing new places. Seeing what the world has to offer and the sea is the mode of transport I have to take in order to do so.”

“From the moment I met you, I could see that hint of wanderlust in you.” The smile Elijah gave her was both devastating as it was beautiful. Caroline could see something spark in his eyes and he pushed off the desk before walking towards a painting that hung in the study. He reached up and took the painting off the wall to reveal a safe behind it. “I want to show you something.”

Caroline stood from the comfortable plush chair and moved to stand just behind him. She watched as his elegant fingers touched the dial and entered a code; a code she easily committed to memory. 

_ Men are easy. A man in love was a fool.  _ Caroline thought. 

Elijah opened the safe and rooted through a few things. Caroline would make out a few papers and several books that looked like journals. He was looking through the papers for something specific but was having trouble finding it. He pulled a leather box from the safe absentmindedly and Caroline knew that it was a jewelry box. 

“What is in that?” Caroline asked, gazing at the box in his hand. Elijah looked down at his hand and she could see the most mournful smile that crossed his lips. Hesitantly, he opened the small box and inside was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was silver with a red jewel just at the top. There were intricate weavings on the round pendant and the way it gleamed caused Caroline to be almost memorized at the sight of it. She had never wanted a piece of jewelry so much before. “ _ C’est beau _ .” 

“Yes. It is.” There was something in Elijah’s tone as he said those words but he shook his head before closing the box and placing it back in the safe. “It is a family heirloom. If I ever had a daughter, it would belong to her. If not, well, maybe Kol or Klaus will have a daughter I can give it to.” Caroline could hear the hint of a laugh in tone, as though the thought of either of his brothers having children being humorous to him. “Ah here it is.” 

Elijah pulled out a scroll and delicately unrolled it. The parchment was told and yellowed but it was clear that Elijah had taken good care of it. He gently passed it to Caroline and she looked down at what appeared to be a very elegant drawing of a ship. She could tell that the artist was not exactly skilled in his craft but with practice, Caroline could only assume that he would master the art. The black charcoal lines were slightly faded and at the very bottom she could see the smudging of a name.

_ Niklaus Mikaelson  _

“Your brother drew this.” The statement came out as a face, something Caroline knew to be true. She thought back to the painting that hung in the hall, the young boy who would have drawn something so beautiful. Her heart broke for the young man whose life had been completely overturned, leaving the only home he had ever known and somehow finding a life at sea. “He was talented.”

“I like to think that if he would have stayed, Niklaus would have become a master with the paintbrush. A true artist.” There was a wistful element to his voice now, a hint of nostalgia and wondering at what could have been. “Either way, he is at sea and that is the last piece of him that I truly have left. When our father went on his rampage to remove every hint of Niklaus from this house, this was the only thing I could save.”

“So Kol saved the painting and you saved his drawing.” Caroline’s heart broke at the realization at just how damaged this family had become over the years. Kol’s request for her to leave and be kind floated back to her mind. It would be the right thing to do. It would be best now to turn Elijah away before she did more damage than she already had. 

But then she thought on that necklace and how her fingers itched to reach out and take it. 

“Yes. We did.” 

“He knows that you care. No matter how estranged you are, he has to know that you never stopped looking at him as a brother.” She reached out and touched his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. She handed him the drawing and watched as he rolled it back up before placing it back in the safe. Caroline’s eyes spotted that leaver brown box again where the necklace sat unused; watching it until Elijah closed the door on it completely and hung the painting over it. 

“Thank you for your kind words.” Elijah reached for her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. “Are you feeling better?” Caroline nodded, realizing that her panic had slowly faded away as she got lost in the story of a young free man at sea. The guilt lingered there, in the pit of her stomach and it mingled now with want; a task and a mission to obtain something. Caroline always worked better when there was a goal in sight. “Do you feel comfortable going back to the ballroom? Perhaps allow me the honor of one last dance?” 

“I would be honored.” Caroline whispered as she linked her arm into the crook of his elbow. Elijah tossed her that heartbreaking, dimpled smile again and for a moment, it was easier to view that smile as an obstacle towards a prize. Elijah led her out of his solar and Caroline looked over her shoulder at the painting, knowing that when sailed off with Enzo, that necklace would be around her neck.

In the few short weeks before Enzo was going to set sail for the Americas, Caroline found that she spent more and more time at the duke’s home. The first time after the ball was when Elijah sent her an invitation to dine with him and Kol only a day after the ball. She had of course accepted and enjoyed the night of laughter with the two brothers, almost able to forget who she was and what a prison a life with the Duke would be like. She was almost happy.

Almost.

Yet, with every movement she made, Kol watched her. While Elijah was bestowed with her, his younger brother seemed to see through her in a way that unnerved her. She was not used to men, outside of Enzo, pining exactly who she was. Caroline built herself up to be the perfect facade in order to trap her next victim until she grew tired and needed to move on but Kol seemed to know better. He was never unkind to her, but he was not trusting either. 

Her time with Elijah was much more pleasant when Kol was nowhere to be found. The strolls through Devonshire House’s gardens or the time they curled up in the library to read just the two of them were preferable. Granted, their actions, while innocent, were considered scandalous. The gossip floating around the English Ton had tongues wagging at the impropriety the Duke was showing, openingly spending time with a woman who they all knew could not still be a maiden. 

However, as Caroline laid down on a large blanket, letting the cool English sun touch her skin and listen to Elijah’s calming voice as he read to her; she could not bring herself to care. The whispers of high society could no longer bother her if she chose not to listen. No matter how suffocating the ball was, Caroline knew that her discomfort would be short lived. It was not as though she had a lifetime to be trapped in the condescending views of polite society. Yet, with being the Duke of Devonshire, the whispers and gossip could not affect a man of such status. 

“ _ Real poetry is to lead a beautiful life. To live poetry is better than to write it.”  _ Elijah’s voice trailed over her as she blinked open her eyes to see the sun fading into the trees. She looked over the duke’s handsome form, seeing that thick leather bound book in his hand and how he read over the words with such grace that he held in every aspect of his life. Listening to the words, Caroline could not help but chuckle at them. 

“Who knew such a dignified man would enjoy reading the musings of a Japanese poet.” She sat up on the blanket and reached for a strawberry that was waiting for her in the basket that held the remaining food leftover from their picnic. “How did you come across such a book of poems by..” she cocked her head to read the spine of the book “Matsuo Basho?” 

“I was in Asia as part of my grandtour and found the book. I enjoyed it immensely and always pick it up from time to time to reread.” He shut the book tightly and gave her a small smile. “Have you ever been to Japan or any of the asian countries in your travels?” 

“No. The farthest east I’ve gone is Turkey and I did not spend much time there.” Caroline mused, lost in thought of the brief days she had spent in the middle eastern country. “I do think I would enjoy seeing Asia though. Especially the Great Wall of China. I suppose that would be a beautiful sight. Oh! And I heard Japan has the most beautiful cherry blossom trees. I am sure those are just as beautiful.” 

“Maybe one day you’ll see them.” Elijah mused, with a warm smile on his lips and giving her that look that made her wish he wouldn’t give her. “A trip to Asia would be a difficult one to plan but doable.” He reached down and picked up her hand. “Imagine the poetry we could live with seeing such a sight. Memories to bring home.” 

“Yes. Those memories would be beautiful poetry indeed.” Caroline replied, knowing that their ideas of poetry could never coexist in the way that he wanted. Not wanting to linger on the thoughts any longer, she turned her look upon the gardens and enjoyed the beautiful flowers. She reached into the picnic basket again and pulled out a few of the cheeses in order to nibble on them, trying to push her thoughts from her mind. 

“Everything all right?”

“Hmm? Oh, yes. I was just lost in thought.” She could tell that Elijah wanted to press her more, to gain more information about what was plaguing her mind but before he could even begin to speak, his steward was calling for him and crossing the gardens. Mr. Tristen de Martel was not a man Caroline knew well but appeared to be very loyal to Elijah; a fact that made Caroline both weary and appreciative of him. 

“You’re Grace, I apologize for the interruption but Admiral Castle is here and would like a word.” The steward replied, his eyes flickering between Elijah and Caroline. She studied the man, admiring his impeccable dress and the fact that there was not even a wrinkle in his black waist coat or how his blonde hair was slicked back in a fashionable way. “I have his waiting in your study.” 

“Thank you Tristen, did he say what this was about?”

“Word about your brother. The East Indian Trading Company has word that he is sailing for England. Admiral Castle is, of course, concerned.” Caroline noticed how concealed Tristen’s words were, as though he was afraid to reveal too much while Elijah felt a bit too comfortable speaking freely in front of Caroline. She wondered what Tristen would do when she was gone. Elijah gave a deep sigh beside her. 

“Lucian is here looking for a bribe in order to not arrest Niklaus on sight.” Elijah pinched the bridge of his nose and gave an annoyed sigh. “Tristen, pull my wig from my chambers. I suppose I should be fully dressed when dishing out a few shillings.” The manservant nodded and turned on his heels, heading back into Devonshire House while Elijah turned to face Caroline again. “I apologize but I need to take care of this. I do not know how long it will take.” 

“That is alright. Go and deal with your wayward brother. I’ll stay here and enjoy the sun.” She gave him a bright smile and she could see the corner of his lips turn upward at the sight. He reached down and took her hand, pressing a slight kiss to the back of it. Caroline felt her heart flutter and she took a sharp inhale, pushing the unwanted feeling down. 

“Enjoy the sun in my absence. Hopefully I shall not be long.” Elijah stood from the blanket and made his way towards the house, leaving Caroline to watch him as he left. She found that at that moment, Caroline wanted to love him. She wanted to fall in love and be the woman that he deserved; a woman who could run his home, hold the whole of the English Society in her hand while hanging off his arm, but that was not who she was. That Caroline died and there was no chance of bringing her back. 

Caroline laid down on the blanket and let her eyes flutter shut. She tried to drown out her thoughts by focusing on the birds chirping above her or the soft summer breeze flowing over her. She tried to listen to the sounds of London just on the other side of the stone wall that hid the garden from view. She felt her body relax and she was close to falling into a slumber, Elijah’s fact still on her mind when a sharp voice pulled her from her daydreams. 

“Back again I see.” A shadow blocked the sun from her view and above her she could see Kol staring down at her. That mischievous smile on his lips and as he sat down in the vacant spot Elijah had previously occupied, Caroline could see a series of fresh bruises on the side of his face and that his knuckles appeared to be bloodied. 

“And I see you’ve been to Whitechapel again.” She couldn't help but chuckle. She had never met a young man who thrived on being beaten so much that he eagerly sought it out. “Did you win?” Kol snorted and shook his head, clearly amused by his defeat. “Please tell me the other guy looks at least half as bad as you do.”

“Oh, I got a few good strikes in.” His smile widened. “Broke his jaw actually. Damn move cost me the match though. I got cocky. Thought I had him at that point but the bastard was thrifty. Took me down the moment I had thought I won. Knocked me out cold. By the time I woke up on a bench at the side of the ring, another match had started and I lost all the shillings I put into the fight.”

“Wait. Did you bet on yourself?”

“Who else was I going to be on?” 

“Not you apparently.” Caroline could not help but laugh. She did enjoy Kol. In many ways he reminded her of Enzo. A daredevil who was not willing to stoop low in order to find a thrill. In another life, she could see herself becoming good friends with him. She could imagine laughing freely with him, knowing that no amount of despicable behavior would lead him to harm her. She could let her guard down with Kol and be herself; and maybe have another friend since she had so few of those. 

However, that was not this life. 

“Ouch!” Kol exclaimed, holding his hand over his heart as though he was mortally wounded. Caroline laughed, tossing her head back and rolling her eyes at Kol’s mischievous smirk. “You know, I would be highly offended if such a honorable lady said such cruel things to me but then, I suppose, an honorable lady wouldn’t find herself in an illegal gaming hell watching a boxing match in the middle of Whitechapel.” 

“No, an honorable lady would not.” Caroline replied, the mirth she was feeling seconds ago slowly fading away. The smile on Kol’s lips was slowly fading away and he was studying her, giving her the same examination he did every moment they were together, reminding Caroline that Kol was not her friend. “What is it that you want to say? You’ve been biting your tongue for weeks now. Spit it out.” 

“I’m just trying to figure out if your intentions are honorable.” Kol shrugged, as though he had said the most obvious thing in the world. “Elijah is in love with you.” Caroline felt the bile rise up in her throat at Kol’s confession but he moved on, noticing her startled expression. “I can see it and I think you can too. The way he looks at you, it is obvious. He is willing to forsake his reputation and the opinions of his peers to be with you. That is not an easy thing for my brother to do because let us be honest with one another. You do not have a pristine reputation. Rumor is that scandal follows you.”

“You know nothing of me.” Caroline bit out harshly, her eyes narrowing. The night of the ball came back full fold. The whispers around the Duke’s home and the judgment that followed her. That suffocating feeling was creeping back up and lingering under her skin but she held Kol’s gaze, refusing to waver or look away. Her guard and needing to defend herself rising to the surface.

“I know enough.” He replied, softly and with a slight shrug of his shoulders. “I’ve checked into you. You leave a trail of lovers behind you, broken and sometimes, most of the time, their wallets are far lighter.” Caroline began to speak but Kol held up his hand. “I’m not judging you. If I was a woman like yourself I’d probably be doing the same thing.” Caroline closed her mouth but still sent Kol a murderous glare. “Honestly, I respect you. To pull off the chaos you have achieved, well I’m actually envious.”

“Then what do you want from me?”

“The same thing I wanted the night of the ball. Your kindness.” Caroline felt a stab in the pit of her stomach at the words. “Like I said, Elijah is in love with you. He knows of the rumors that surround you and for some reason he thinks he is different. That you feel the same and are willing to put the past behind you. I’m not so convinced.” Kol paused, reaching into the picnic basket and bringing a strawberry to his lips. “I want to hate you. I really do. It would make having these conversations so much easier.”

“Then why don’t you?” Being hated by the family of the men she schemed was comforting and easy. She had never been genuinely liked by the family before. They always seemed to hate her, hoping to sway the fool who was in love with her from their battle for her affections. While she was sure that Kol had words with Elijah about her, she knew that if she had wanted to stay and to give the shattered heart that beat in her chest to Elijah, Kol would step aside and give his brother the happiness he deserved. “Why don’t you hate me?”

“Because I know people like you. I am someone like you.” Kol’s voice changed then, a fresh hint of sadness lingered in his words then. The same sadness that weighed on her shoulders every morning that she crawled out of her bed. “Sometime horrible had to have happened to you. I don’t know what it is. I could guess a thousand different scenarios and I’ll never be right but whatever it is, it couldn’t make me hate you, because you and I are the same. Broken shells of people who are searching for  _ something  _ to fill the void.” 

“What does this have to do with Elijah?” Caroline bit out through clenched teeth, hating the fact that Kol could see her so plainly. She felt exposed and vulnerable, something she refused to be since that night of her seventeenth birthday, since that night that Damon forced himself upon her, taking away any ounce of innocence she had. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I want you to do the right thing.” Kol looked at her as though he was being obvious. As though his words were plain as day. “If you love my brother, and want to spend your life with him and to become the Duchess of Devonshire, to give him children and be the woman he so desperately believes that you are, then I will never say another word on the subject.” Caroline froze, taking a deep breath and fighting down the urge to flee. “But if you’re not. If you are simply toying with him, if he is nothing more than the next fool on your list, just leave him. Please. He doesn’t deserve this.” 

Caroline was silent for a long time, hating herself every second that ticked by. Kol was right and a far smarter man than she believed most gave him credit for. He knew his brother and loved him deeply. It made her wonder exactly which brother was the better man. On paper Elijah was perfect but she could see just how good of a man Kol Mikaelson was; and yet he was right, they were similar people. 

“You’re right. Elijah deserves the best.” Caroline looked down at her hands that were folded in her lap. Kol said nothing more, instead letting the silence answer the questions she knew he wanted to ask. Kol gave a deep sigh and stood from the blanket. He dusted the few strands of grass that got on his breeches, wincing as he hit, what Caroline thought was a bruise. He turned from her but called out after him. “You say we are similar. That we are both broken people and you’re right. I am broken and something horrible did happen to me. But what happened to you? What makes you seek the boxing ring?”

Kol did not answer her at first and she wished she hadn’t asked. Much like when Enzo had asked her what happened in Versailles, she refused to answer. If Kol or even Elijah demanded to know the truth as to why she fled France, she wouldn’t tell them. She couldn’t speak of it and she felt horrible pressing such a question on Kol. Whatever demons he carried, she could see that they were heavy.

“Death is a fickle thing, isn't it?” 

Without another word, Kol turned away from her and began walking across the perfectly manicured lawn. Caroline watched him go but she did not see him. The world faded away around her as all she could focus on was Kol’s words. He was right. She should leave and put Elijah in the past but she was finding that she actually cared for him. Perhaps this was why she was finding it so hard with the choice on whether she should stay and if she should leave. She closed her eyes and the necklace hiding away in Elijah’s safe came to mind, and that selfish desire to take it resurfaced. Caroline could stay at least until she was able to get her hands on that necklace. One way or another there was a ship setting sail for America at the end of the week.

The question was whether or not she would be on it.

In the days that followed, Caroline spent equal measures avoiding Devonshire House while at the same time popping in unannounced. Deep down she had hoped that such impropriety would cause Elijah to turn his nose up at her. It would be far easier if he was the one to reject her but he never did. If anything he seemed amused by her antics and almost encouraged them. Elijah really did love every inch of her and she did not know if it made everything worse or not. 

He took her to museums and out to dinner, completely unfazed by the whispers that followed them. He seemed to believe that they would stop when they married, or at least Caroline knew that was what he was thinking. He had yet to mention the word that sent fear rolling through the pits of her stomach. While she knew that Elijah and Damon were nothing alike, she could not help but remember how her father was willing to tie her to Damon, even though he was a monster; and then tie her to Stefan when the original plan fell through. Marriage forever was a sentence she could never accept. 

Caroline both enjoyed and hated the moments they shared alone in his home, the feeling of domestic bliss choking her. If it had not been the desire to see that necklace again, Caroline would have avoided the home completely. Yet, something about that simple but beautiful necklace called to her. She wanted it and while she knew it was a selfish desire, she could not help but fight against it. She should leave it. That much she knew. Elijah had once said that he planned on giving it to his daughter, if he ever had one. In a weak moment, Caroline let herself daydream that it was  _ their  _ daughter he gave the necklace to. 

When she came back to reality, everything she had eaten that day found its way into her chamberpot. 

No. Caroline could not allow herself to be bound to any man. Not even the most honorable of one. 

So, the day before Enzo’s ship was set to sail across the Atlantic, Caroline once again found herself in the Duke’s home. He had promised to take her to the opera Agrippina. She knew little about the show, only that Elijah praised the performance the previous time he had seen it. He claimed that she would love it. Caroline wondered if he was right or completely wrong. The version of Caroline he wanted her to be certainly would. 

Caroline stood in one of the dressing rooms starting at a full length mirror, once again gazing at her appearance. Her dress was a dark red, almost the color of blood and had a scandalous cut to it. The bodice was cut extremely low and showed off her cleavage much like dress’s Bonnie’s girls wore. She wore a tight choker around her neck and her hair was weaved into that elegant updo, soft blonde curls framing her face. 

She looked around the dressing chamber Elijah had allowed her to use in order to prepare for the opera. The walls were a sage green and the furniture slightly outdated but in good condition. The shelves were bare but there were plenty of jewelry covered in dust as they sat in their proper place. A beautiful and elegant vanity was pushed up against the wall, the trimming in the wood was painted gold and the stool she sat upon had beautiful lace detail. It did not take Caroline long to figure out that this had once been his mother’s dressing room. 

The place used by the late Duchess of Devonshire. 

Caroline could not help herself, she opened the drawers; wondering what she could possibly find. Hair pins, brushes and the typical odds and ends one would expect to find in the vanity of a rich socialite. However, in the bottom drawer Caroline found something completely unexpected. It was a small scroll of parchment that had several wrinkles in it, telling Caroline that once upon a time, the parchment was well loved. She loosened the tie that bound it and rolled it open. 

It was a simple sketch done in what she assumed was charcoal. It was of a young girl no older than ten with long hair and a beautiful smile. The girl seemed to be so full of life and was happy; a happiness Caroline couldn’t imagine she ever felt. The name  _ Rebekah  _ was etched in an elegant scawel on the paper and the initials  _ NM  _ just at the bottom. 

Caroline knew that Niklaus had drawn it but the detail and talent was far above the drawing Elijah held dear in the safe. This was the rendering of a young girl as a grown man remembered her. Looking around the room again, she knew that this drawing had belonged to Esther Mikaleson, Elijah’s mother. She only wondered how her bastard son, a notorious pirate, had found a way to give his mother a drawing of her late daughter as he remembered her. Moreover, she wondered if Elijah even knew that the drawing was there at all. 

Thinking upon the few stories Elijah had shared with her about the kind of man his father was, Caroline could not help but feel pity for the late Duchess. She had lost her daughter and in many ways her son. Trapped in what she assumed was a loveless marriage. Caroline could only assume that this dressing chamber was her only source of soalice. Her only freedom from damnation, free from the world that had stripped her of everything she cared about. Remembering the woman’s beautiful face in the painting that hung in the gallery, Caroline put the scroll back in the place she had found it and quietly shut the drawer. 

“Beautiful.” Caroline turned to see Elijah leaning against the doorway, casually looking at her with that hooded emotion in his dark brown eyes. She took in his appearance, wanting to stray away from the emotions he clearly was feeling. His dress jacket was a soft grey with dark buttons down the front. White ruffles were around his neck and when down his chest, tucked elegantly into his waist coat. His tight breeches ended at his knees while his white stockings covered the rest of his legs. His brown hair was combed back, waiting for his powdered wig to be placed upon his head. As always, he looked impeccable. 

“I must agree. You do look beautiful.” Caroline tossed him the most charming smile she could muster and let herself enjoy the sound of his laughter. He was happy and she enjoyed seeing such a look on him. He pushed off the archway and walked up behind her. Elijah wrapped his arms around her waist and Caroline sucked in a breath. While he was never improper with her, Caroline did see an increase in his physical affections for her. 

“I love seeing you here.” He whispered, in a low tone and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Their eyes met in the vanity mirror and for a brief second, she could see herself there. She could see herself sitting down on that stool preparing for the day, every morning for the rest of her life. She could see the old Caroline staring back at her through those blue eyes that looked so shattered. “I will love seeing it more when I make you a Duchess.”

And just like that, the moment was gone. 

“What?”

“The carriage is almost ready to head to the opera house. Are you ready?” Elijah asked, not hearing the question she had posed. Numbly, Caroline nodded her head, trying to process the words that he had just spoken; not fully being able to process what he had meant. Elijah placed another kiss on her cheek. “Meet you in the foyer? I have to grab my wig out of my study and then I’m ready.” 

Still unable to speak, she nodded and Elijah left the dressing room with a warm smile on his lips while Caroline’s insides froze. She stared at her reflection, her skin growing paler and no longer was it her blue eyes gazing at her out of the mirror, but Damon’s. Caroline could no longer be in that dressing room. She could no longer stand to stare at herself when she knew that this time tomorrow she would be on a ship bound towards the Americas. All she had left was one evening, a few precious hours where she could pretend to be that young French girl again. 

Caroline knew what she wanted. 

She pushed herself from the vanity and left the dressing room, her feet working quickly through the massive manor. She had roamed the halls enough in the last few weeks that she could find her way to Elijah’s study without incident. The big oak door was a jar and in the only fashion she knew how, Caroline walked through it without knocking. Elijah turned to see her shut the door roughly behind her and walk up to him, gripping his waistcoat and pulling his lips to hers; the powdered wig he was holding dropped to the ground. 

Their lips had never met before. While Elijah had always placed gentle kisses on her cheek, wrists and hand, he had never kissed her on the lips. Yet, he fell into the passionate one that Caroline had pressed against him. Her nails dug into his clothing, holding onto him tightly. Elijah’s hand went to her waist holding her tightly against him. The taste of him was sweet, almost like oranges that had been freshly peeled. 

“Forget the powdered wig. Forget the opera. Let's stay here.” Caroline breathed out once the kiss broke, their warm breaths mingling together. Her fingers crawled up his chest and slowly began pulling his neckcloth from his waist coat. There was a look in Elijah’s eyes that she had never seen before; a look of pure desire and it was an emotion Caroline found that she was comfortable with. She leaned up and kissed him again but this time lighter than before. 

“Are you sure?” Elijah asked, reaching up to cup her face, needing to know that this is what she wanted. The consent touched her and made her only want this one moment all the more. One thing for Elijah to hold onto before she let him go. She couldn’t love him, not like he loved her but she could at least give him this one night. She nodded her head in confirmation and Elijah brought her lips to his again, the kiss powerful just as it was gentle. 

His fingers began pulling at the laces of her bodice, expertly pulling at the ties which told Caroline that Elijah was no blushing virgin. His lips broke aways from hers and made a trail down the side of her neck, latching onto her pulse point. Caroline moaned as his teeth gently nipped at her skin, his lips such on the spot where her shoulder met her neck. Caroline moaned out his name as he did. Her hands weaved themselves into his coat, pushing it from his shoulders. 

Elijah stepped back, letting the garment fall to the ground. He opened her bodice completely, showing the corset and petticoat underneath. Caroline let the sleeves fall from her shoulders and the dress pooling at her feet. She stepped out of the dress, tossing it to the side and kicking off her shoes. Her greedy hands went to the neckcloth, uniting it and pulling its confines. 

One by one, they stripped each other bare, stealing heated kisses with each tossing of clothing and wandering hands that touched where they pleased. Everything from her corset to his breeches were banished to the floor until she stood in nothing more than her chemise, gazing at his naked body. She reached out to touch his chest, her fingers slowly trailing down his abs until they rested right above his full erection. Elijah sucked in a breath as her hand wrapped around him. Slowly, she began to pump him, drawing out an agonizing pace that had him breathing in deep and sharp breaths. 

“ _ Caroline.”  _ Elijah groaned, leaning down to pull her into another kiss. His lips were slow against hers, matching the movement of her hand. Up and down her hand moved against his slippery flesh. She reached up to palm his balls, cradling them in her hand and causing him to groan against her lips. “Stop.” Immediately, Caroline pulled her hand from him, breaking their kiss and staring up into his eyes. “Take your hair down.” Caroline stepped back and reached up to remove the pins from her hair. Her blonde locks toppled down around her shoulders. Elijah reached up and ran his fingers through her curls. “Perfect.”

“Thank you, Your Grace.” 

It was as though something snapped inside Elijah and he pulled Caroline into his arms again, kissing her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her body to his. She weaved her fingers through his brown hair and he bent down in order to lift her off the ground. Caroline squealed in surprise, laughing as she went into his arms. He walked over to the bear rug that was laying before the fireplace and just in front of a pair of armchairs, and laid her down upon it.

It was summer and the fire was not lit but in the flicker of the candles, she could see the desire and  _ love  _ written in his eyes. Unable to stand it any longer, Caroline reached up and pulled his head down to hers, kissing him furiously. Their tongues battled for dominance and Caroline was not about to let him win. She would give just as much as he did; returning passion for passion.

Elijah was the one who broke the kiss first. He gave her one last look before his lips kissed her jawline and moved to the base of her earlobe. He nipped at the small piece of flesh before moving down to kiss her neck again. Caroline’s eyes fluttered shut, allowing herself to enjoy the feeling of his body over hers. Allowing herself to fall into a mixture of daydreams. One where this was nothing more than sex while the other being a dream where she was the young woman who could love him. 

“Elijah.” She moaned out as his hands trailed down her body, cupping her breast and pinching her nippel that was still covered by her chemise. His lips traveled from her neck to across her chest, kissing every inch of skin he could find. His hand moved to push the straps of her underdress off her shoulders and pulled it down far enough for her breasts to be exposed to the cool air. His lips latched onto her nipples immediately, causing her to arch against his lips. “Yes! Please. Elijah.” 

She knew that her moans and pants only made him continue kissing and nipping at her mound. When he was satisfied with one and moved his lips over to the other, studious in every aspect in his life, his skills as a lover would be no different. His tongue twirling around her perked nipple while his hand palmed the one he had just kissed. All the while, Caroline lay withering beneath him, moaning out his name with every kiss.

He let go of her nipple with a soft pop, his lips moving to kiss the valley between her breasts. Elijah descended south, his hands pulling her chemise further and further down her body. He kissed every ounce of new skin that was revealed to him. Caroline gazed down at him, watching as he worshiped her body, for that was the only word she could think of for the devotion he was showing her. It was pure worship. 

The worship of a false god.

Elijah pulled back, sitting back onto his knees and Caroline lifting her hips as he pulled the chemise off her body completely. He tossed the dress across his study and gazed over her completely naked body. His eyes were hungry for every inch of her creamy skin. He studied every crevice, divot and imperfection her body presented but the look on his face was that of someone hearing music for the first time. It was a look of complete marvel and bliss; a look that tore at the very fabric of Caroline’s heart. 

His hands traveled up legs, reaching closer and closer to the pooling heat between her legs. His touches were soft and delicate but precise. He knew what he was doing as he inched closer, listening to every moan and whimpers she gave. Caroline spread her legs wider the closer he got until it was impossible to spread them any further. Elijah’s fingers slipped between her folds and applied just the right amount of pressure against that nub that had her crying out. 

“Perfection.” Elijah muttered in a low tone, his eyes watched as Caroline’s face conformed into one of pleasure, her eyes closing and allowing herself to just feel. He played with her clit while she moved her hips along with his touch. She could feel that pressure building in the pit of her stomach. She was close when she felt two of his fingers slip inside her, causing her eyes to snap open and look up at him. In and out he thrusted them, his thumb flickering against her nub. Their eyes locked, neither willing to break away as he built her high and higher.

“Elijah.” She moaned out, her release being a gentle warmth spreading over her limbs. By the look on Elijah’s face, Caroline would have thought that he was the one who had just found release and in that moment, she knew he fell in love with her just a little bit more. With a broken heart, Caroline reached up and pulled him down into a burning kiss, unable to stand his gaze upon her. 

He pulled his fingers from her body as he fell into the kiss. He rested his body over hers, Caroline’s thighs cradling his as she pressed her breasts into his chest. Her hips thrusted upwards, coating his hard member with her juices. Elijah moaned into her lips as she ground her pelvis into his, hooking her leg over his hip in hopes of bringing him closer. He broke the kiss and propped his body up on his forearms as he gazed down at her. 

“Do you want this? I need you to be sure.” The way he was gazing down at her, the question and desire all mingling in his brown eyes made Caroline feel like that naive girl she had been the night her innocence was taken from her. Even with her other lovers, both Matthew and Tyler, they had never gazed at her in such a way before. The emotions that were swirling through her were far too much to bear, continuing could break her but stopping would as well. Unable to feel the pounding of her heart any longer just looked up at him and whispered. 

“Yes. I want this.” 

Without another word, Elijah reached down between them and gripped himself in hand. He lined himself up with her entrance and slowly pushed inside her. Caroline moaned at the feeling of him stretching her, spreading her open like a book in a language neither one of them knew. Elijah groaned out her name, his hot breath on her ear. He buried his face into her shoulder, allowing her to get used to the feel of him. Caroline wanted him to move but to keep his face exactly where it was, for it would be easier for her to pretend that she was not breaking in the end. 

Yet, the moment Elijah’s hips withdrew, he raised his head and locked his eyes with hers. He thrusted in with such precision, Caroline felt as though they were waltzing again; opening the Duke’s annual ball. Over and over again, he thrusted into her, his eyes never leaving hers. Caroline stared back up at him and no matter how much she wanted to, she found that she could not look away. Her legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him deeper into her while her hands trailed down his chest. 

Caroline could feel herself building higher and higher, that peak coming closer and as much as she yearned for it; toppling over it meant the end of the moment she had allowed herself to have. Elijah continued to thrust into her, his hips picking up speed but never once losing that precision. He leaned on one forearm, allowing his free hand to travel between them. His fingers found her nub again, pressing it again and Caroline could feel the cord inside her snap. 

“Elijah!” She cried out his name, allowing her voice to echo in the candle light. Elijah’s thrusts picked up and she felt him still over her, spilling himself inside her. The pressure of his body against hers brought her down from her blissful oblivion. It took him a moment to gather himself before he slipped out of her body to lay on the rug beside her. Elijah pulled her into his arms and slowly began to pepper soft kisses along her face. 

“Caroline.”  _ Kiss. _ “Caroline.” With each kiss he whispered her name. Over and over as though it was a prayer. His words tore deep into her skin as though his lips were a knife. Caroline did not want to talk, so she kept his lips busy, his body busy. By the time Elijah slipped into a deep slumber, the moon hung high in the sky and Caroline laid on her back, staring at the ceiling, listening to Elijah’s gentle snores. 

Caroline could not help the harsh tears fall down her cheeks, both hating and loving herself for what she had to do. 

After what felt like both seconds and hours, Caroline pushed herself off the comfortable rug and picked up her chemise; slipping over her body. She picked up Elijah’s jacket and slipped it on, fastening it around her body tightly. She walked over to his desk and sat down in his chair. It was not difficult to find a piece of parchment and a quill with some ink. She had only written one other letter like this before and it was to Stefan all those years ago, but unlike her other lovers, she knew that Elijah deserved at least that. 

_ Dear Elijah,  _

_ I must beg your forgiveness. I sit in this chair, your jacket wrapped around me and your scent engulfing me. I know that I cannot stay here. I cannot continue to let you believe a beautiful lie of a life that I cannot give you. I cannot be the woman you think that I am. You deserve someone whole and pure, two things that I am not. _

_ You love me. I know you do and I wish with every fiber of my being that I was capable of loving you back. The thing is, I don’t think I am capable of love at all. I am nothing more than a broken shell of a girl who was shattered beyond repair. The only thing that I am useful for is breaking everything that I touch and I must confess that you are among the ones I regret the most.  _

_ I should have left you long ago. I should have listened to your brother when he begged me to be kind and not to toy with your emotions. The night I stole your carriage, the night I met you, should have been the last night we ever crossed paths and yet temptation won once again. I craved everything I should not have and like all the others, I leave you broken in my wake.  _

_ You once read a passage to me from the poet Matsuo Basho stating that real poetry is simply just leading a beautiful life. I hope that you find that life. A life filled with love and happiness because you deserve nothing less.  _

_ Even though I do not deserve it, I hope that one day you can forgive me. _

_ With regret and sorrow, _

_ Caroline  _

Caroline read the letter at least six times, ignoring the tears that fell down against the parchment before she placed it gently on the desk. She dried her tears and walked over to the painting that she knew Elijah’s safe was nestled behind. Gently, she pulled it off the wall and sat it on the ground. She turned the dial with the numbers she had memorized from when Elijah had opened it weeks ago. As quietly as she could, she pulled out the box that held the necklace nestled into it. 

Just as she remembered, it was by far the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever seen. She pulled it from the case and fastenited around her neck, letting it fall against her chest, tucking it under Elijah’s jacket. She placed the empty box back in the safe, beside the drawing of a ship his wayward brother had drawn a long time ago. She closed the safe and replaced the painting. With one last glance at Elijah’s sleeping form, Caroline slipped out of the study and into the darkened and sleeping manor. 

It was not difficult to find a public coach to take her to the hotel she had been staying at, especially dressed as she was. It was late, well past midnight and she knew that dawn was slowly approaching. She told the coach to wait, for she would not be long. She ran to her room and grabbed the few belongings she had already packed hours earlier; knowing that she was going to be leaving Elijah behind. She quickly changed into a day dress, something she could just slip over her chemise and dragged her heavy trunk down the stairs. 

“Take me to the docks.” She told the driver, whose name she did not care to know. The man obeyed, pulling her through the streets of London just as the darkened sky began to lighten. She listened as the wheels turned on the cobblestone road, rolling further and further away from Elijah and away from London. 

Caroline wondered if she would ever be able to return to this city. 

At that moment, she did not think she would. 

It was barely light when she reached the docks. She tossed the driver enough shillings to pay for a week's worth of meals and did not look back. There was only one ship resting in the bay and men were loading crates and several other things onto it. She studied each of them, searching for the one man she wanted to see. 

“Enzo!” Caroline cried out when she spotted him. Enzo turned and saw his shoulder sag in both irritation and relief. He shot off a few commands to his men and jogged over to where Caroline was standing. The closer he got, the more concerned he looked. She cursed how well and yet how little Enzo knew her. “Help me with this will you?”

“You know Gorgeous, for a moment, I had thought you were not coming.” Enzo drew out a long breath, leaning down to take the handle of her trunk and began dragging it towards the ship. He pointed to the trunk for one of his men to come and take it from him; as a Navy Captain they had little choice but to obey. “I almost thought the Duke had swept you away. Convinced you to stay.”

“Well now that is a foolish thought isn’t it?” Enzo didn’t respond right away, instead he narrowed his eyes, unable to look away from her. Caroline crossed her arms and glared back at him, feeling uneasy at how he was studying her as though he was searching for the crime she had just committed. “What?”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Just ready to set sail that is all.” 

“If you say so Gorgeous.” Enzo stated in a disbelieving tone. Caroline turned on his heels, heading for the plank that would allow her to climb aboard the ship when Enzo grabbed her arm, spinning her gently back around to face him. “I know that you know this already but I have to tell you-”

“That if anything goes wrong and I get myself into some spot of trouble, I’m gone. Off the ship and abandoned where we are.” Caroline rolled her eyes, knowing the conditions Enzo put on her passage from wherever they were at the time. Nothing had happened yet that had caused Enzo to abandon her and she could not think that such a thing would happen. “We’ve been over this.  _ I know.”  _ Enzo was still giving her that worried expression, one that she did not want to read too deeply into. “Thank you. For doing this again.”

“Anytime Gorgeous.” Caroline gave him a gentle smile and climbed up that plank. A few sailors, some she knew from their previous travels, helped her on board. She looked around the desk and then moved to stand on the other side of the ship, looking down the bay and out into the distance that she led them to the sea. She reached up and gripped the necklace she had taken, cradling in her hand as though it was something precious to her. She could still feel Elijah’s person on her but gazing out into the open water she knew that she made the right choice. 

Caroline was ready to let the Duke of Devonshire go. 

What Caroline didn’t anticipate was how Elijah wasn’t ready to let go of her or that necklace just yet. 

When Captain Niklaus Mikaelson, notoriously known as Klaus, stepped on English soil for the first time in years, it was little surprise to him that his brother would summon him back to that dreadful manor he once upon a time called home. Klaus knew that it was due to Elijah’s influence and prestige that allowed him, and his men, to walk freely along the London streets with little to no consequences; as long as their stay in the city was a short one. If Klaus was honest with himself, as he always was, he was not a fan of London at all.

Glaring up at Devonshire House with the disdain it had always shown him when his step-father was alive. Part of him wondered if Klaus would be able to take a peek at his mother’s things, find a small drawing he had sent her when he learned of Rebekah’s death but there was never enough time. Upon entering the manor, he had expected it to feel cold for the haunting walls always lacked warmth to them but he was not expecting the eerie silence that hung in the air the moment he stepped over the threshold. 

Something was wrong. 

“Nik!” Klaus turned to see his youngest brother walking towards him briskly. The first thing Klaus noticed was the bruises Kol was spotting on the side of his face. Klaus fought down a smirk that was threatening to peek through. Tales of Kol’s fights and Elijah’s disapproval still rang in his ear from his last meeting with Elijah a few years ago. The second thing he noticed was the grave look on his face, making Klaus wonder who had died. “Elijah told me you were coming. He is most anxious to speak with you.”

“What is it? What is wrong?” Klaus asked, feeling uneasy at the sight of his brother being at loss for words. Kol opened his mouth and then shut it again. All his years at sea had taught him how to read people, and Kol was no different; wild and reckless, but he still had a soft longing for his family, no matter how much the sea called to him. “Kol? What is wrong and what does Elijah need from me?” 

“I suppose it would be easier to show you.” Kol placed a hand on Klaus’s shoulder, and nodded his head. Klaus followed his brother down the winding hallways of the home he would not mind seeing burnt down to nothing but rubble. Once they stood outside the study door that had once belonged to Mikael, Kol hesitated. After a deep breath, Kol turned the knob and opened the door.

The first thing Klaus saw was the portrait of Rebekah that hung above the fireplace. Her beautiful and gentle smile greeted him like a stab in the heart. Her face was both familiar and foregin to him, having never been able to see her reach maturity. Her blonde hair was the same shade as his own and their eyes matched everything in tone and color. When Klaus had fled this same manor close to two decades previously, she had been nothing more than a child. His biggest regret in life was never being able to see her become the beautiful woman her brothers claimed she had been. 

“Good evening, Niklaus.” It was Elijah’s voice that pulled his eyes from the painting towards the large desk that was across the room. Klaus had to blink a few times before he recognized him. In every memory Klaus had of his eldest brother, Elijah had always been impeccably dressed and always put together, even when they were children. The man before him was anything but. 

His brown hair was disheveled and unkempt. His waistcoat was not fascinated correctly and it appeared as though his shirt was untucked and wrinkled. Taking a few steps closer to the desk, Klaus could smell the stench of whisky rolling off him along with the smell of body odor mingled in. Klaus scrunched his nose at the smell. He was a pirate and the smell was one he was not unfamiliar with but never coming from his brother who bathed more than anyone he knew.

“Elijah.” Klaus greeted carefully, his eyes flickering to Kol both in question and worry. Kol shrugged, appearing at a loss for words. His typically verbose brother not knowing what to say only caused Klaus to worry even more. “Want to tell me what tragedy befell you?” 

“Kol. Tell him.”

It was clear that Elijah did not want to speak of it and when Kol began to spin the tale of a woman having stolen their brother’s heart so completely, all the while snapping it in two, Klaus almost laughed. Yet, the wrecked look of his brother told him that whomever she was, she must be a fearsome thing to behold. Klaus almost wanted to meet her in order to gage what kind of woman is capable of wrecking a formidable man such as his brother.

“Her name is Dame Caroline de Forbin. She is the daughter of a French Marquess.” Kol finished, rattling off a name he had never heard before. French nobility was of little concern to him besides the wealth they offered when he raided their ports but the more he studied both Kol and Elijah, he realized that there was something about this woman that could possibly be worth knowing. 

“And what does this have to do with you summoning me here?”

“She stole Rebekah’s necklace.” Elijah’s cold voice brought a sinking feeling into the pit of his stomach. All three men turned to gaze up at the portrait of their sister, a portrait where she was wearing the same necklace Caroline had stolen. Klaus wondered if she had ever looked at the painting close enough and whether or not knew what she was taking. If she knew, it could possibly make her the coldest woman he had ever heard of. 

“How? That was our mother’s necklace. She gave it to Rebekah upon her eighth birthday and it was her most prized possession.” Klaus’s fury pounded in his veins. He glared down at Elijah, with such disdain that he never thought he could feel for his brother. “You were trusted with that necklace. It was the only piece her rat bastard of a husband left of her and you let it get stolen?!”

“I didn’t let  _ anything  _ happen, Niklaus.” Elijah stood from his chair, matching Klaus’s furry ten fold. The heartbroken sight of his brother made him falter. No matter how estranged they were or the length of time that passed between his visits, Elijah and Kol were family. “She bested me. Played me for a fool.” He tossed down his quill. “Kol saw right through her. Warned me to push her aside but I was convinced she felt the same.” Elijah gave a pitiful laugh. “I wanted to make her my wife.”

“I see.”

“I don’t think you do.”

“Well what do you want from me?”

“To get it back.” Elijah’s conviction was possibly the strongest Klaus had ever heard from him. Never before had he heard such broken coldness from him that Klaus remained silent. “You have the whole sea at your command. A hundred ships, they say.” Klaus nodded slowly, thinking about his kingdom that sailed upon the ocean surface. “Then you find her. You find Caroline and get the necklace back. Get the necklace back for Rebekah.” 

_Rebekah._ Possibly the one name that would send Klaus to the ends of the earth for just about anything. Klaus turned to see Kol nodding, already plotting a way for him to track Caroline down himself if Klaus would refuse. If it was anything else, any other reason, Klaus may have turned Elijah down. He had more precious treasures to hunt than some woman who scorned him.

But that necklace was worth more than any treasure he had found. 

“And what of the woman? Should I bring her back too?”

“No.” Elijah paused and then shook his head. “Yes.” He huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose clearly unable to think. Klaus wondered how much sleep the man had gotten in the last few days. “I don’t know. Bring her back. Maybe by then I’ll be able to forgive her. Find that beautiful poetry we had discussed, or maybe just a bleak melody instead.” 

“She really did a number on you, brother.” Their eyes met and Klaus could see just how devastated Elijah was. He had loved this woman deeply and it was clear that she did not return the feeling. The concept was strange to Klaus. Elijah was the man that any woman would love easily. The man in his darkest moments, Klaus wished he could be. “I’ll find her. Got her name, I’ll ask around and by the time I set sail, I’ll be on her trail. Shouldn’t be too hard.”

“She is clever Nik. Far cleverer than you, I’m afraid.” Kol chimed in, and walked over to Elijah. Klaus watched as Kol pulled out a piece of parchment and scribbled something on it before handing it to Klaus. “This is the hotel she was staying at. Most of her belongings were still there but she clearly had left quickly; taking only what she needed most. The driver who picked her up said she went to the dockets and got on a navy ship.” 

“You’ve been busy.”

“It’s for Rebekah.” The name hung in the air again, like a sword swinging on a pengalum; every single one of them waiting for it to snap and break. Klaus folded the parchment and slipped it into the pocket of his leather breeches. He gave each of his brothers one last look before moving to leave. There was no point in wasting time with polite goodbyes. It was not something they had ever really done before. “Nik.” Klaus paused and turned to look back at both of his brother’s again, focusing on Kol. “When you find her, don’t fall in love with her.” 

Klaus laughed loudly at that. Love. It was something he knew could be real, having felt it once with the barmaid Cami from a long time ago. Even a few times between the thighs of the woman he would bed for a night. Yet, the only true love he felt was the sound of the waves slapping against the side of his ships and the ocean breeze touching his skin. 

“I am not Elijah, Kol. Falling in love with her is the least of my worries.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you do not hate Caroline too much here. I wanted to show just how damaged she is when she meets Elijah compared to the person she became running from Klaus.....to the person we see later. This is a series about healing and growing to love ones self. The Caroline we see in this story, is a Caroline we see at her lowest and worst part. 
> 
> So YES there will be a sequel (well two) to The Ballad of the Sea. This is going to be a four part series. 
> 
> I have NOT started the third part test so I do not know exactly when that will be published.


End file.
